El mundo después del nuestro
by NEW WOLF
Summary: Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una vórtice dimensional y fueran atrapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?
1. Chapter 1

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

En la residencia Hyoudo más específicamente en el cuarto del castaño se encontraban la hermosa Rias Gremory y su prometido Issei Hyoudo parecía que platicaban algo.

Rias:(feliz) oye Issei ya hemos vencido a la Brigada del Kaohs ¿crees que ya tendríamos que pensar en nuestra boda?

Así es ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Issei junto con Vail asesinaron Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a su ejército de dragones maligno y los antiguas Maous, la paz reinaba en la alianza.

Issei:(soñando) si Rias ya quiero casarme contigo y hacer todas las cosa echhi posibles contigo y con las demás.

Rias:(celosa) se que acepte el hecho de que tienes un Harem pero recuerdo yo soy la primera.

Rias y Issei se besaron apasionadamente casi lo iban a hacer pero algo o alguien los interrumpió.

Akeno: ara-ara eso está mal Rias.

Rias:(molesta) Akeno se puede saber ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Akeno: vi que intentabas una movida con Issei-kun y quise unirme.

Akeno beso violentamente a Issei mientras Rias observaba todo.

Rias:(enojadísima) DETENGANSE.

Akeno:(provocativa) Issei dime ¿quieres tocarme?

Isse:(nervioso) etto si.

Rias:(molesta) Issei tócame a mí.

Rias agarro la mano derecha de Issei y se la coloco en sus pechos, pero Akeno hizo lo mismo.

Rias: Issei ¿verdad que yo soy mejor?

Akeno: ara no seas celosa Rias.

Pero el resto del harem del castaño hizo acto de presencia.

Asia:(molesta pero muy kawai) mou Issei-san traidor.

Koneko:(inexpresiva) sempai malo.

Irina:(triste) Issei-kun pecador.

Xenovia:(feliz) vaya Issei eres muy salvaje.

Ross:(llorando) ya no podre casarme.

Kuroka:(pervertida) nya Issei ¿no quieres hacer bebes ya?

Le fay:(nerviosa) espere Issei-sama yo también puedo hacerlo.

Ravel:(nerviosa) Issei-sama yo también.

Akeno:(provocativa) ara-ara eres muy travieso Issei.

Rias:(molesta) no pueden dejarnos solos.

Issei: que hermoso, tener a tantas chicas hermosas peleando por ti.

Azzazel: lo sé.

La aparición de Azzazel sorprendió a casi todos, y digo casi porque los sentidos del castaño eran mucho más fuertes que nunca.

Issei: Azzazel-sensei ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Azzazel: bueno quería que me ayudaran con un experimento.

Rias: ¿este no nos hará cambia de sexo?

Akeno: ¿o tener varias copias de nosotros?

Issei: ¿o volvernos niños?

Azzazel: los accidentes pasan, no esto es más grande e importante.

Rias: bueno vamos.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en el club del ocultismo y una enorme maquina en el centro del salón, cuando llegaron los miembros de la residencia y Azzezel notaron la maquina.

Issei: Azzazel-sensei ¿y esa máquina que hace aquí?

Azzazel: es justo por lo que los llame, verán tengo una teoría.

Vail: ¿y que es esa teoría?

Biko: hola swich Princesa.

Arthur: hola buenos días.

Rias: Vail, ustedes ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?

Vail: Azzazel nos pidió ayuda.

Biko: al principio no nos importo pero lo que nos dijo fue muy bueno.

Azzazel: lo que les dije fue muy simple, creo que existen otros mundos distintos al nuestro.

Eso sorprendió a los Gremory, ¿mundos distintos al suyo?, ¿eso es siquiera posible?

Akeno: y ¿crees que puede esta máquina encontrarlos?

Azzazel: claro, pero necesita mucho poder para ser activada y quien mejor que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuuko para darme el poder que necesitamos.

Issei: no lose por lo general tus experimentos terminan lastimándome.

Rias: y haciéndonos pasar el ridículo.

Azzazel: solo piénselo, la oportunidad de conocer diferentes culturas, conocimientos, historias y sobre todo mujeres increíblemente bellas y tetonas.

Eso último emociono a Issei.

Issei:(emocionado) ¿y qué estamos esperando?

Pero antes de que otra cosa pasara apareció Sirzechs junto con su esposa Grayfia.

Sirzechs:(feliz) Azzazel ¿la maquina funciona?

Grayfia: Azzazel mas te vale que no sea un fiasco.

Azzazel:(nervioso) no creo que lo sea.

Rias: pero insisto ¿Por qué crees que hay mundos distintos al nuestro?

Sirzechs: mira Ri-tan.

Rias:(sonrojada) no me llames así.

Sirzechs: se llama teoría del multi universo, esa teoría dice que existen infinidades de Universos y cada una pudo vivir su propia historia.

Grayfia: en nuestro mundo lo sobrenatural como los demonios existen, pero puede que en otros mundos dominen otras cosas, como los aliens.

Azzazel: la historia puede decir que Cristóbal Colon nunca descubrió América o que Japón no existe cosas así.

Vail: ¿y qué necesita esta cosa para funcionar?

Azzazel: que tu e Issei coloque sus Gears aquí.

El caído señalo unos paneles que se podía notar que tenían la forma de los Sacred Gears de Issei y Vail.

Issei: listo y ¿ahora qué?

Azzazel: solo activa todo tu poder posible, hasta que esta barrara este totalmente llena.

Issei: bueno espero que funcione, listo Draig.

 **Draig: siempre listo socio.**

 **BOOST BOOST, BOOST, and BOOST.**

Vail: listo Albion.

 **Albion: como digas Vail.**

 **Divide Divide, Divide and Divide.**

En eso la maquina empezó a moverse y en el techo apareció un especie de vórtice y de la nada empezó a hacerse más grande.

Azzazel:(emocionado) está funcionando.

Pero como siempre un experimento de Azzazel termina un poco mal, el vórtice empezó a dejar salir rayos nadie sabía porque aparecieron.

Grayfia:(molesta) Azzazel ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Azzazel:(desesperado) no lose pero….

No pudo continuar porque todos veían como el pervertido castaño y el maniaco peli plateado se iba elevando directamente hacia el vórtice.

Rias:(preocupada) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Issei y Vail se elevan?

Sirzechs: el vórtice los está consumiendo.

Issei: no se preocupen ustedes sálvense.

Vail: Azzazel descubre que carajos pasó y regrésanos.

Grayfia activo un círculo mágico para que los demás escaparen del peligro de ser absorbido por el vortice

Y cuando los demás escaparon los dos emperadores dragones desaparecieron y el vórtice mágicamente empezó a cerrarse.

Chicas del Harem:(preocupadas) no por favor hagan algo.

Arthur: señor maou Lucifer ¿no podemos hacer algo?

Sirzechs: no podemos, hasta saber a ciencia cierta que salió mal con esto.

Azzazel miraba a las chicas del castaño con tristeza.

Rias:(llorando) Azzazel por favor tráelos de vuelta.

Azzazel: lo prometo los traeremos de regreso.

 **Vórtice dimensional.**

Issei: oye Vail.

Vail: ¿Qué sucede Issei?

Issei ¿tienes idea de adónde vamos a terminar?

Vail: con suerte donde haya oponentes fuerte.

Issei:(fastidiado) tu solo piensas en batallas.

Vail: y tu solo quisiste hacer esto para conocer mujeres hermosa y tetonas.

Ambos jóvenes discutieron hasta que…

Issei: mira se abrió otra vez.

Vail: si pero ¿en mundo nos dejara?

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En una ciudad muy hermosa a primera vista llamada Tenguu city se encontraba caminando un joven como de 17 años con cabello azulado, ojos marrones, con una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, corbata azul y pantalones grises su nombre es Shido Itsuka.

Shido: vaya otro día en la escuela.

Voz desconocida: Shido espera.

Cuando Shido volteo vi que se trataba de una hermosa joven con cabello morado atado con un bonito lazo rojo, ojos del mismo color morado, vestía la misma chaqueta negra que él y llevaba una falda color azul obscuro.

Shido: a Thoka ¿Qué se ofrece?

Thoka: ¿podemos ir a comer?

Shido: pero Thoka aun estamos en clase.

Voz desconocida: vamos Shido llévala a comer.

La voz pertenecía a una adolecente con cabello rojizo con moños color negro, uno bonitos ojos rojizos y vestía un vestido blanco con una chaqueta roja, pero lo mas relevante era que comía una paleta.

Shido: Kotori ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kotori: vine a recordarte que tienes que hacer a todas las espíritu felices si no habrá problemas.

Voz desconocida: problemas que no tendríamos porque tener.

Apareció una peli platina, con unos ojos azules y vestía lo mismo que Thoka pero su expresión facial era que no era muy social.

Shido: Origami ¿tú también?

Origami: si, recuerda que ya acepte que soy un espíritu a tu responsabilidad Shido.

Shido iba a responder pero sin dar aviso la tierra comenzó a moverse y empezaron a sonar varia alarmas, para el resto del mundo eso significaría un terremoto pero para esta ciudad solo significaba que: Un nuevo espíritu había llegado.

Kotori: proviene del centro, Shido tu y Thoka vayan a ver de qué se trata.

Shido y Thoka: si.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Nuestro querido dragones aterrizaron no también, cuando se recuperaron empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar.

Issei: no se ve tan mal.

Vail: lose pero aun siento que tendremos problemas aquí.

Issei: Vail mira el portal se cierra.

Vail: maldición parece ser que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo.

Voz: alto.

Los dos dragones voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz para encontrarse con Shido y Thoka.

Thoka: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió de casualidad y no podía sacármela de mi mente.**

 **Bueno como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	2. El encuentro

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una vortice dimensional y fueran atrapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 2: El encuentro.**

Thoka:(enojada) ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Issei: Vail creo que nos habla a nosotros.

Vail:(sarcástico) ¿tú crees?

Thoka:(enojada) esos malditos se están burlando de mi los matare.

Shido: Thoka espera esos sujetos tienen un poder algo raro.

Thoka: no importa.

En eso Thoka cambio su atuendo a una clase de vestido (vean el anime me da flojera describirlo) todo frente a los ojos de los dragones.

Issei:(emocionado) vaya que sí es hermosa, viste Vail se desnudo por unos segundos.

Vail: admito que tiene buen trasero, pero ella quiere pelear.

Vail hizo el primer ataque pero Thoka ya no estaba ahí, eso confundió un poco a Vail pero noto que ella estaba atrás de Issei con una espada. Issei no había notado que lo iban a atacar hasta que:

Vail: idiota atrás de ti.

Pero fue demasiado tarde Thoka había cortado al castaño o eso pensó hasta que:

Issei: Dragón shoot.

El impacto contra Thoka hizo que retrocediera varios metros.

Vail: idiota un poco mas y tu ilusión no funciona.

Issei: perdón es que ella fue algo rápida, además nunca espere que ella sacara una espada.

Thoka: cretinos aun no acabo.

Shido: esperen.

Thoka: ¿Qué sucede shido?

Issei:( ¿Shido? ¿Acaso Irina se volvió un chico en este mundo?)

Shido: oigan ¿no son espíritus?

Vail: no, nosotros somos los dragones celestiales.

Thoka:(confundida) ¿los que?

Vail: a de verdad somos de otro lugar.

Issei: ¿pero qué quiso decir con espíritus?

Shido: Kotori ¿me escuchas?

Kotori: [si, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?]

Shido: es algo muy raro incluso para mí.

Kotori: [bueno regresa a la base para investigarlo.]

Shido: Thoka tenemos que llevarlos a Fraxinus.

Thoka:(molesta) de acuerdo Shido, oigan imbéciles acompáñenos.

Vail:(enojado) oye no somos imbéciles, bueno el es un pervertido.

Issei: y él un enfermo mental.

 **Draig: socio deja de pelear, ahora hay que saber en dónde nos encontramos.**

 **Albion: si Vail, para cuando regresemos acabemos con ese estúpido cuervo.**

Shido: por favor síganos.

Issei: ¿Qué dices Vail?

Vail: no tenemos muchas opciones.

Pero Thoka hizo algo inesperado, abrazo a Shido y empezaron a levitar para luego volar.

Shido:(sorprendido) Thoka ¿Qué haces?

Thoka: no quiero que nos sigan, dudo mucho que puedan volar.

Pero para sorpresa de la pareja Issei y Vail estaban enfrente de ellos y tenían alas, Issei de murciélago y Vail de dragón.

Issei: ¿Por qué nos dejaron?

Thoka:(sorprendida) pero ¿Qué son ustedes?

Vail: lo mismo te podríamos preguntar a ti.

Shido: oigan no comiencen a pelear aquí arriba.

Issei: oigan ¿Qué diablos es eso de ahí arriba?

En esos momentos de la nada apareció una nave muy parecida a las de star wars, con colores plateado y morado.

Kotori: [ya ingresen.]

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Dentro de la nave se podían apreciar varias puertas y equipo delicado pero cuando llegaron al centro de la nave notaron que era un centro de comando muy moderno, había muchas personas pero 3 eran destacables: una mujer peli morada, con ojos azules y lentes, lo curioso de sus ojos eran que parecían estar muy cansados, con una blusa azul y en el bolsillo de la blusa tiene un osito de peluche y pantalones negros.

El otro era un hombre con cabello largo y rubio, con ojos cafés, usaba un traje blanco muy elegante con corbata del mismo color y una camisa negra, pero lo curioso era su cara de idiota.

Y por último era Kotori que usaba un saco rojo sobre sus hombros y al igual que la mujer peli plateado ella también usaba un osito de peluche en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Kotori: hola bienvenidos a Fraxinus.

Issei: ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Peli plateada:(inexpresiva) hola soy Reine Murasame.

Issei:(me recuerda a Koneko-chan mesclada con Ross.)

Rubio: hola mi nombre es Kyohei Kannazuki.

Se presento con la misma sonrisa pervertida.

Vail:(este es una combinación de Issei y el rubio Gremory.)

Kotori: yo soy Kotori la capitana de esta nave.

Issei y Vail:( ¿esta loli es la capitana?)

Issei: bueno yo soy Hyoudou Issei.

Vail: Vail Lucifer.

Reine: ¿y que son ustedes?

Issei: primero que son ustedes.

Shido: bueno nosotros parte de una organización llamada Ratatorks que se dedica a salvar espíritus.

Issei: ¿fantasmas?

Kotori:(irritada) no, los espíritus somos fuerzas que provienes de otra dimensión.

Reine: originalmente los espíritus eran humanos pero se dio a conocer que nacieron con algo llamado Cristales Sephira.

Kyohei: cada espíritu tiene un poder distinto que si se descontrola puede significar el fin del mundo.

Shido:(avergonzado) la única manera de prevenir eso es sellar sus poderes, para eso tengo que convencerlas de tener una cita conmigo, enamorarlas y besarlas para sellarlas.

Issei:(sorprendido) espera ¿tu las besas para sellar sus poderes?

Shido:(apenado) si.

Vail: y ¿Cuántas has sellado?

Kyohei:(pervertido) mi amigo Shido a besado a 9 espíritus hermosas incluyendo Thoka y la comandante Kotori. S i tan solo tuviera eso poder podría besar a la coman…

No pudo continuar debido a que Kotori le dio una patada a la cabeza y lo dejo noqueado.

Vail: oye Issei ese tipo me recuerda a ti.

Issei: no es cierto, por lo menos yo tengo estilo.

Thoka: oigan no dejemos de lado que quienes son esos sujetos.

Vail:(serio) para empezar nosotros de otro universo.

Eso sorprendió a todos incluso Reine abrió los ojos del asombro.

Thoka:(gritando) ¿otro universo?

Issei: lo que pasa es que ayudábamos a un amigo con una maquina que podría abrir un vórtice que nos permitiría descubrir diferente universos.

Vail:(molesto) pero la maquina se volvió inestable a los 2 minutos, y nos absorbió a nosotros.

Issei: y dentro del vórtice dimensional pudimos observar distintos mundos.

Vail: lo irónico es que pasamos por eso para comprobar que la teoría del multi universo es real.

Shido:(atontado) si eso es verdad eso quiere decir que existen otros seres con poderes.

Issei: si en nuestro mundo los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, dragones, yokais, todo lo mágico y lo que dice la biblia existe.

Kotori: y ustedes ¿Qué son?

Vail: nosotros somos los dragones celestiales, yo soy el Hakuryuo, emperador blanco, dueño de la Divine Gear que pose el dragón Albion.

 **Albion: hola a todos.**

Issei:(orgulloso) yo soy el emperador rojo, Sekiryuutei, dueño del Boost Gear que habita mi socio Draig.

 **Draig: espero que no nos molesten.**

Vail:(orgulloso) nosotros somos los emperadores dragones más fuertes de la historia.

Shido: pero se ve que saben pelear bien.

Issei: no hace mucho estuvimos involucrados en la guerra más importante de la historia de lo sobre natural y la ganamos, desde ese entonces hasta hoy nuestra vida era tranquila.

Thoka: y ¿Por qué no regresan a casa?

Issei: no sé, quizás la maquina exploto y están tratando de repararla.

Reine: comandante quizás ellos nos ayuden a completar nuestras metas.

Vail:(curioso) ¿Qué metas? ¿Involucra pelear?

Kotori: solo nos queda dos cosas, derrotar a Phantom y hacer que Kurumi sea sellada.

Issei: ¿Qué es Phantom y Kurumi?

Kotori: Phantom es el espíritu más fuerte de todos, puede manipular lo que sea y además es el primer espíritu registrado en la historia, tenemos que evitar que cause caos.

Shido: Kurumi es la única que no he podido sellar, sus poderes son a base de tiempo y muerte, ella tiene una habilidad que puede manipular el tiempo pero gasta algo de su vitalidad y para recuperarla asesina gente y toma su tiempo de vida.

Thoka: ella puede utilizar clones de diferentes tiempos para que Shido no la selle, además ella va tras de Phantom como nosotros.

Issei y Vail lo pensaron, por una parte ellos querían regresar sobre todo Issei para estar con su harem, pero también querían ayudarlo porque parecían estar desesperados.

Issei: los ayudaremos.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Vail: principalmente porque no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

Issei: solo tenemos que buscar donde vivir.

Shido: sobre eso…

 **Cambio de escena.**

Shido decidió invitar a Issei y Vail a vivir con él mientras se arregla el problema dimensional, lo que los dragones ignoraban es que dentro de la casa se encontraban las demás espíritus que Shido ha sellado, se podía apreciar a una niña peli azul con un vestido blanco y lo curioso es que en su mano derecha tiene un marioneta de un conejo, unas gemelas rubias con ojos azules vestidas con el mismo tipo de ropa, la otra era una hermosa chica con cabello color índigo (azul obscuro) ojos grises y viste un vestido morado con un suéter blanco, la otra es una niña peli verde con ojos verdes vestida como una bruja, la otra es una peli gris corto con ojos turquesa con leste y viste unos jeans y un suéter verde, y la ultima es una peli azul idéntica a Shido con ojos color avellana y el lunar abajo del ojo derecho y viste un vestido azul.

Niña con marioneta: Shido-san ya se está tardando.

Gemela 1: como si me importara.

Gemela 2:(inexpresiva) mentira, llevas 2 horas llorando porque no aparece.

Gemela 1:(nerviosa) eso es mentira.

Pelo índigo:(preocupada) mi Darling ya se tardo mucho, solo espero que vuelva.

Brujita: oigan ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo?

Peli gris: no seas tonta que no ves que estamos preocupadas.

Peli azul: oni-chan estará en muchos problemas.

Pero la puerta empezó a abrirse y revelo que eran Shido, Thoka, Kotori y nuestros queridos dragones.

Pelo índigo: Darling qué bueno que llegaste.

Dijo eso luego de abrazar a Shido y a Thoka.

Thoka: oye suéltame.

Peli azul: oni-chan ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

Kotori: eso vamos a aclararles pero primero hay que presentarnos.

Peli azul 1 :(nerviosa) h hola mi nombre es Yoshino y el es mi amigo Yoshinon.

Yoshinon:(la marioneta) hola mucho gusto yo soy Yoshinon.

Issei y Vail:( esta niña está loca.)

Gemela 1:(gritando) yo soy Kaguya Yamai.

Gemela 2:(inexpresiva) yo soy Yuzuru Yamai.

Peli índigo: hola mucho gusto yo soy Miku Izayoi.

Issei:( es muy hermosa y tiene unos buenos pechos.)

Vail:( creo que todas tienen un poder oculto.)

Brujita:(infantil) hola me llamo Natsumi ¿quieren jugar conmigo?

Issei y Vail:( me recuerda a Le Fay.)

Peli gris: hola soy Nia Jonhou.

Peli azul 2: hola soy Mana Takamiya y la hermana menor de Shido.

Issei y Vail:( ¿tiene una hermana menor?)

Nia: y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Shido: de hecho esto es un poco complicado.

Y luego Shido les explico a las demás de donde provenían Issei y Vail, al principio nadie les creyó obviamente, pero luego recordaron que en la tarde el extraño portal que apareció de la nada.

Yoshinon: entonces ¿ustedes salieron de ese vórtice?

Vail: si.

Issei:(hablando bajo) oye Shido ¿Por qué Yoshino utiliza la marioneta para hablar?

Shido:(hablando bajo) lo que pasa es que Yoshino vivió una vida muy triste y lo único que tenia era a Yoshinon, entonces la marioneta se convirtió en su mejor amigo y tiene conciencia propia.

Miku:(confundida) ¿Cómo podemos comprobar si son de otro universo?

Entonces Issei y Vail activaron sus guanteletes de los dragones y a todas les sorprendieron, nunca antes vieron eso.

Thoka: esas cosas tienen mucho poder.

Lo dijo porque recordó como fue fácilmente vencida por el castaño.

Issei: en nuestro universo nosotros de los más fuertes ya que dentro de estos se encuentran las almas de los dragones celestiales Draig y Albion.

Vail: el puede multiplicar su poder mientras que yo lo puedo dividir.

Mana: entonces ¿Qué van a hacer aquí?

Kotori: ellos aceptaron ayudarnos contra Phantom y a sellar a Kurumi.

Issei: si, principalmente porque…

Vail: no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

Las espíritus, Mana y Shido estaban muy felices de saber que tienen un par de aliados en su lucha contra Phatom y Kurumi.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	3. Descubrimiento

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una vortice dimensional y fueran atrapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 3: Descubrimiento.**

Han pasado 2 días desde los dragones celestiales se encontraban en la tierra de los espíritus, desgraciadamente Shido se le olvido comentar acerca de la ultima que él había sellado.

 **FlashBack.**

Se encontraban caminando Shido, Vail e Issei estos dos últimos preguntando acerca del estilo de vida de este universo.

Shido: bueno yo estudio actualmente estoy en el último año y ya casi entro a la universidad.

Issei:(pervertido) y ¿no haces nada divertido con las demás?

Vail:(pensando) es cierto ¿no se supone que los que tienen Harems siempre se divierten con sus chicas?

Shido:(sonrojado) ¿Harems? ¿Mis chicas? ¿Qué les pasa?

Issei: bueno es que varias chicas hermosas viven contigo…

Vail: y como este idiota tiene un Harem supusimos que tu lo tenias con ellas.

Shido:(asombrado) esperen ¿tú tienes un Harem?

Issei:(orgulloso) si y no solo cualquier Harem si no que es de las mujeres más hermosas de mi mundo.

Shido: ¿y tu Vail?

Vail: a mí no me interesan esas cosas, bueno solo sus traseros.

Shido no sabía que decir sus dos nuevos amigos eran unos pervertidos maniáticos.

Issei: además dijiste que las sellabas enamorándolas y besándolas.

Vail: es cierto, entonces ¿si juegas con ellas?

Antes de que un apenado Shido pudiera responder a todas las preguntas una chica peli gris y de ojos azules de la misma edad de Shido apareció y no se veía muy feliz.

Origami: Shido.

Shodo: Origami qué bueno que llegas quiero presentarte…

Pero Origami ataco con una patada a Issei y este simplemente la esquivo pero se le hizo raro.

Shido: Origami espera.

Origami:(seria) Shido escapa.

Issei: oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Origami siguió atacando con patadas y puñetazos e incluso un arma de las de est pero Issei seguía esquivando todo ante la mirada de un incrédulo Shido.

Vail:(curioso) ¿ella también es espíritu?

Shido: si, lo siento pero olvide mencionarla a ella.

Issei:(molesto) un lo siento no me está ayudando.

Origami: solo desaparece.

Entonces Origami tomo su forma de espíritu, un vestido blanco con toque dorados pero tenía una forma muy rara, en su cabeza apareció una incompleta corona dorada y sus ojos se volvieron azules con blanco.

Issei:(vaya me parece tan rara como Xenovia.)

Origami:(molesta) como dije desaparece.

Entonces varias luces aparecieron en la mano del espíritu y tomaron la forma de una bala de cañón y se la arrojo a nuestro querido pervertido.

 **Divide, Divide, Divide.**

Vail apareció con su Sacred Gear activada dividiendo el poder del ataque sorprendiendo a la espíritu en el proceso.

Vail: oye idiota ¿Por qué no te movías?

Issei: sabia que me salvarías, además se que quieres pelear por eso te la dejo.

Shido:(sí que son muy raros.)

Vail: a mí no dejes tus sobras, tú termina la pelea.

Shido: esperen, Origami.

Origami: ¿Qué pasa?

Shido: necesito decirte algo.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Origami:( incrédula) ¿entonces el vórtice que apareció hace 2 días era de hecho una puerta a otro universo?

Shido: si y de ahí salieron ellos, nos dijeron que nos ayudaran contra Kurumi y Phantom.

Origami:(desconfiada) ¿y les crees? Digo no los conocemos tan bien como para que nos apoyen.

Issei: mira ¿origami verdad?

Origami: si.

Issei: no tenemos razones para mentirles y o herirlos, recuerda que no hace ni una hora querías eliminarme, si me lo hubiera propuesto te hubiera asesinado.

Vail: y también si yo hubiera querido hubiera dividido todo tu poder hasta dejarte en un estado grave.

Shido: además las demás ya los aceptaron y no veo porque tu no.

Origami: solo díganme algo.

Vail: ¿Qué?

Origami: ¿ustedes creen tener lo necesario para ayudarnos contra Phantom y Kurumi?

Issei:(orgulloso) somos de los más fuertes de nuestro universo.

Vail: si no lo proponemos podríamos matar dioses o reyes demonios, es mas recuerda Shido que te contamos que acabamos de ganar una gran guerra.

Origami:(sorprendida) ¿una guerra?

Issei: si.

Shido: Origami piénsalo por favor, es mas ¿Por qué empezaste a atacar?

Origami: como sentí que no tenían un aura humana pensé que te iban a lastimar como la est.

Shido: solo dales la oportunidad.

Origami:( resignada) de acuerdo.

Issei: bien es mejor que vayamos a turistear por ahí.

Vail: bueno no es como tuviéramos algo importante que hacer.

Shido: de hecho Kotori quiere vernos a todos.

Issei: bueno vamos.

 **Universo DxD.**

Rias se encontraba en la habitación del Castaño llorando como nunca la razón, su amado había desaparecido en quién sabe dónde y creía que el único culpable era el ángel caído Azzazel, su idea de utilizar a Issei y Vail para algo muy peligroso le seguía consumiendo y mas porque no se podía hacer nada.

Rias:(llorando) ni siquiera cuando desapareció contra Shalba fue tan duro.

Pero por medio de un círculo mágico apareció su hermano mayor.

Sirzechs: Rias sé que es difícil pero tienes que vivir tu vida.

Rias:(molesta) mi Issei no ah muerto aun es solo que me siento impotente de pensar que esta en un universo desconocido y quien sabe que es lo que está pasando.

Sirzechz: lo sé pero…

Rias:(aun más molesta) de hecho ahora que lo pienso tu aprobaste ese maldito experimento y por eso ellos desaparecieron.

Sirzechz:(triste) admitiré que la idea de visitar otros universo se apodero de mi y no pensé en las consecuencias, pero recuerda que Azzazel está trabajando para traerlos de regreso.

Rias se calmo un poco.

Sirzechz: lo irónico es que tuvo que pasar eso para darnos cuenta de la existencia de otros mundos.

Rias: oni-sama.

Sirzechz: ¿sí?

Rias: cállate.

 **Universo Date a live.**

En casa de Shido se encontraban el, los dragones y las demás espiritus, estas últimas se estaban burlando de Origami bueno excepto Thoka porque esta también quiso acabar con ellos.

Miku: ahh Origami-chan ¿Por qué siempre eres tan…?

Origami:(molesta) ¿tan qué?

Mana:(feliz) infantil

Yuzuru:(inexpresiva) maestra Origami ¿se siente bien?

Kaguya:(molestando) Origami se equivoco.

Origami:(molesta) ya cállense.

Kotori: ya silencio lo que les tengo que decir es demasiado importante.

Shido: ¿Qué es?

Kotori: esta mañana encontramos una masacre en un callejón cerca de tu escuela Shido.

Vail: define masacre.

En eso unas fotografías aparecieron y lo que vieron no era bonito:

Eran 3 cadáveres pero todos cubiertos de sangre, uno de ellos le faltaban sus dos piernas, el otro simplemente le arrancaron la cabeza de su lugar literalmente y por desgracia antes de arráncasela alguien le quemo el rostro y el ultimo parecía ser que le practicaron una autopsia vivo estaba demasiado abierto y también le arrancaron la lengua.

Ninguno podía creer lo que veían pero para los dragones no era nada nuevo ver esa clase de escenas.

Shido:(asustado) ¿Quién pudo hacer eso?

Kotori: mis censores indicaron fuerte actividad espiritual.

Origami:(molesta) solo un espíritu puede hacer algo así.

Thoka:(preocupada) Kurumi.

Issei: ¿se refieren a la única espíritu que Shido aun no sella?

Miku: si pero recuerda que ella es por lejos la más violenta de todas.

Shido: ella originalmente iba a devorarme para aumentar sus poderes y enfrentar a Phatom pero su plan fracaso gracias a Kotori.

Kotori: ella tiene el tiempo de su lado pero yo tengo el fuego y la sanación.

Issei: socio ¿tú qué opinas de ella?

 **Draig: tengo que admitir su poder es bastante bueno pero hemos superado incluso la muerte socio, podemos con ella.**

Vail: ¿y tu Albion?

 **Albion: simple, acabemos con ella y luego con esa llamada Phantom y después asesinamos a Azzazel por mandarnos aquí.**

Origami: oigan ¿con quién están hablando?

Issei: con nuestros amigos dragones.

Vail: ellos sabrán que es lo que hay que hacer.

Origami: ¿dragones?

Shido: recuerda ellos vienen de otro universo.

Issei: Vail creo que deberíamos ir a ese callejón.

Vail: concuerdo.

Shido: esperen yo los llevo.

Mana: oni-chan ten mucho cuidado.

Origami: llámennos si necesitan ayuda.

Con eso los chicos se fueron.

 **Universo DxD.**

En el club del ocultismo se encontraban Azzazel este arreglando la maquina y Grayfia esta asegurándose que lo haga.

Azzazel: ¿de verdad tienes que vigilarme?

Grayfia: si.

Azzael: ¿Qué hay de tus deberes o tu hijo?

Grayfia: mi deber es vigilar que repares esa máquina y traigas a Issei-sama y Vail-sama con vida, en cuanto a mi hijo el está bien.

Azzezel: ¿segura?

Grayfia: mi hijo esta triste porque supo que Issei-sama se fue y su felicidad es lo más importante para mí, así que repara esa máquina porque si no…

Azzazel:(asustado) de acuerdo solo déjame ver que pudo salir mal.

Pasaron 2 horas y Azzael seguía confundido y Grayfia lo noto.

Grayfia: ¿Qué sucede?

Azzazel:(confundido) ya revise cualquier posible falla y todo estaba como en el plano y la ideas original, creo que fue algo del vórtice que hizo que esto fallara.

Grayfia: ahora que lo mencionas no parecía ser que el vórtice solo los elevara si no que algo pudo salir del vórtice sin darnos cuenta.

Azzazel: eso es posible porque estábamos tan concentrados en el vórtice que ignoramos cualquier posible catástrofe.

Grayfia: ¿Qué sugieres?

Azzazel: llamemos a todos que vengan aquí y así será más fácil descubrir que fue lo que se los llevo.

Grayfia: ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Azzael: no estoy completamente seguro, pero en algún momento alguien tuvo que haber visto algo.

¿Qué pudo ser lo que se los llevo?

 **Universo Date a live.**

En el callejón los chicos fueron a revisarlo.

Shido: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Issei: revisamos cualquier posible evidencia.

Vail: ella tuvo que tener algún motivo para hacer eso, dudo que desperdicie ese poder en solo matar gente al azar.

En eso el celular de Shido comenzó a sonar.

Shido: hola.

Kotori: [Shido hemos descubierto la identidad de las victimas.]

Shido: y ¿Quiénes son?

Kotori: [son unos violadores que salieron hace poco de prisión, su crimen fue violar a una chica de 13 años.]

Shido: gracias Kotori.

Issei: ¿Qué paso?

Shido: las victimas estuvieron en prisión por violar a una niña de 13 años.

Vail: entonces nadie va a extrañar a estas basuras.

Issei: supongo que Kurumi los atrajo aquí sabiendo su historial no desperdiciarían una oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez.

Shido: Kurumi ha asesinado a mucha gente pero sobre todo a gente mala, recuerdo que en un intento por sellarla ella asesino con unos tipos que estaban lastimando a un gato.

Issei: entonces ella no es tan mala.

Vail: pero no podemos bajar la guardia.

Voz: vaya Shido-san trajo a unos amigos.

Todos voltearon a la calle y observaron cómo se una grieta salía una chica con vestido gótico color rojo y negro, cabello negro con dos coletas, un ojo color rojo ya que el otro era cubierto por un flequillo.

Desconocida: hola a todos mi nombre es Kurumi.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	4. Nuevos problemas

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una vortice dimensional y fueran atrapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 4: Nuevos problemas.**

Luego de que los chicos revisaran el callejón, una visita inesperada los visito:

Kurumi: ara, ha pasado tiempo Shido-san.

Shido:(con miedo) Kurumi ¿q que haces aquí?

Kurumi:(divertida) no hay porque temer, solo quise ver con mis propios ojos estas energías tan únicas en la ciudad.

Entonces tanto el castaño como el peli plateado se ponen delante de Shido.

Issei:(dolido) ¿por las chicas más hermosas siempre tienen algo de maldad?

Vail:(molesto) concéntrate idiota.

Kurumi:(interesada) vaya pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Issei: yo soy Hyodo Issei, amante de las oppais y el sekiryuutei.

Vail: yo soy Vail Luicifer, descendiente del Lucifer original y el Hakuryo.

Kurumi:(sonriendo) vaya supongo que Shido-san les ha contado sobre mí.

Vail: si, pero tenemos una pregunta.

Kurumi: ¿sí?

Issei: ¿Por qué asesinaste a estos tipos?

Kurumi: ah eso, bueno quería tener más vida y supe que ellos salieron de prisión recientemente, fue muy fácil, las porquerías como ellos no merecen respirar.

Issei: mira yo no soy nadie para juzgar, pero aun así te arriesgaste demasiado al liberar tu poder sabiendo que te están vigilando.

Kurumi: eso no importa.

Shido: Kurumi ¿Por qué regresaste a este callejón?

Kurumi:(provocativa) sentí que Shido-san estaría aquí, por eso quise sorprenderlo.

Vail: ¿quieres pelear?

Eso sorprendió a todos menos a Issei.

Issei: Vail no creo que sea necesario.

Vail:(molesto) estoy harto de esperar un rival serio ¿o qué? ¿Tú vas a pelear contra mí?

Issei estaba a punto de decir algo pero Shido los interrumpió.

Shido:(asustado) chicos esperen.

Vail:(molesto) ¿ahora qué?

Shido:(triste) Kurumi por favor te lo suplico ven conmigo.

Ahora si los dragones se sorprendieron.

Kurumi:(sonriendo) Shido-san es la persona que mas confió y quiero a pesar de que tener que devorarlo para poder vencer a Phantom, pero no quiero ser aun parte de tu grupo de damiselas Shido-san.

Shido:(sonrojado) no lo digas así.

Issei:( a que tierno se aman.)

 **Draig:( creo que estar tanto tiempo con mujeres te haciendo muy cursi socio.)**

Vail:( ¿se le acaba de confesar?)

 **Albion:( supongo que sí, aunque que te importa si tu ya tienes novia en nuestro mundo.)**

Vail se le puso la cara azul.

Vail:(asustado) maldición.

Issei: ¿Qué sucede?

Vail: no le dije a ella que iba a hacer hace 2 días.

Isse:( riéndose) cuando regresemos te va a azotar ese trasero tuyo.

Vail empezó a discutir con el castaño, ante la mirada de la "parejita".

Kurumi: tienes nuevos amigos.

Shido: si, son raros como las gemelas pero son agradables.

Kurumi:(molestándolo) incluso saben de tu harem.

Shido: si, espera ¿Qué dijiste?

Kurumi: solo vine a conocer a los dragones, nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen.

Kurumi desapareció por un círculo debajo de ella, no sin antes despedirse.

Kurumi:(coqueta) adiós Shido-san y también a ustedes dragones.

Issei:(emocionado) ¿nos coqueteo?

Vail: solo hay una mujer en mi vida.

Vail de inmediato se tapo la boca con una mano.

Issei:(molestándolo) yo sabía que la amas, Vail tiene novia, Vail tiene novia, se besan, se aman, se coj…

Vail:(molesto) no te atrevas a terminar esa oración, mas importante aun ¿Cómo es que ella sabe que somos dragones?

Issei: es cierto, nadie además de él y su harem sabe quiénes somos en verdad.

En eso los dragones voltearon a ver a él pelinegro que se hacia el inocente.

Issei: Shido…

Vail: ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

Shido: solo se me olvido decirles algo sin tanta importancia.

 **Universo DxD.**

En el club del ocultismo se encontraba el sequito de Rias, el de Sona, Azzazel, Sirzechz y su esposa Grayfia y por último el equipo de Vail.

Rias:(molesta) Azzael ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

Akeno:(destrozada) ¿ya regresaste a Issei?

Azzazel: no aun no.

Kuroka:(molesta) ¿entonces qué demonios hacemos aquí?

Biko: mejor ayúdenme a pensar una mentira creíble para la novia de Vail.

Arthur: es cierto ella aun no sabe nada.

Azzazel: después vemos ese minúsculo detalle.

Todos:( ¿minúsculo?)

Azzazel: la razón porque estamos aquí es porque descubrí que nada en la maquina fracaso.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Sona: ¿tengo una duda?

Azzazel: ¿Cuál es?

Sona: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Quiero decir ninguno de los de mi equipo estuvo en este club hace 2 días.

Azzazel: necesito que uses tu inteligencia para ayudarme a resolver esto.

Sirzechz: ¿pensar qué?

Azzazel: ¿Qué tal que algo se llevo a los muchachos?

Eso nadie lo podía creer.

Rias: ¿Qué pruebas tienes para esa teoría?

Azzazel: la maquina está en perfectas condiciones y recuerde que al abrir el vórtice automáticamente empezamos a invadir otros universos.

Akeno:(confusa) ¿y eso qué?

Azzazel: quizás una fuerza de otro universo se los llevo apropósito.

Eso nadie se lo podía creer.

Le fay: lo que quieres decir es que Issei-sama y Vail-sama fueron secuestrados por una fuerza desconocida.

Sirzechz: es un poco difícil de creer.

Azzazel: por favor traten de razonar mejor.

Sona: quizás tiene razón, dijo si la maquina está intacta quizás sea cierto lo que él dice.

Grayfia: recuerden solo nos enfocamos en verlos desaparecer, quizás algo se los pudo haber llevado como dice Azzazel.

Kuroka: creo que quizás sepa algo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kuroka.

Kuroka: no estoy segura pero creo que sentí una tercera energía en el vórtice.

Rias:(molesta) ¿y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirlo?

Kuroka:(gritando) no estaba segura pero si no fue error del cuervo entonces puede ser verdad.

Biko: creo que Kuroka tiene razón yo también sentí algo raro ese día.

Koneko: ne-sama creo que tiene razón buchou.

Rias trato de calmarse, ella sabe que Kuroka no tiene la culpa, nadie esperaba que esto fuera a pasar.

Akeno: entonces podemos definir que algo se los llevo.

Azzazel: la pregunta es cuál fue su motivo.

Sirzechz: ¿sería que estaba esperando que abriéramos el vórtice?

Azzazel: es una teoría razonable a este punto.

Entonces una visita llego al club y puso a todos nerviosos.

 **Universo Date a live.**

Vail :( molestísimo) ¿qué ella qué?

Shido:(con miedo) bueno ella puede leer mi mente y saber lo que pienso y hago.

Issei: ¿entonces ella te acosa?

Shido:(nervioso) no lo sé, aun hoy en día aun no comprendo cómo es que ella sabe todo de mi.

Issei: bueno al menos no sabe todos nuestros poderes Vail.

Vail: lo único bueno.

Shido:( asustado) lo siento amigos, lo que sucede es que aun tengo la esperanza de que Kurumi me deje salvarla y así poder vivir en paz.

Issei: te perdonamos, pero recuerda que ella te dijo que aun no quería ser salvada.

Vail: creo que ella está buscando eliminar a Phantom como nosotros.

Shido: entonces ¿Qué haremos?

Issei: simple, convencerla de unirse a tu harem.

Shido: ¿Qué?

Vail: lo que este pervertido quiere decir es que quizás sea una aliada en esta guerra contra ese espíritu.

Issei: aunque quizás se una al mio, o tengas una amante Vail.

Vail:(molesto) dime que solo estas molestándome.

Issei:(feliz) si.

Vail:(gritando) maldito estúpido.

Aunque a Shido no le gusto la broma.

Shido:(solo está jugando, quiero decir según lo que tengo entendido el tiene un harem en su mundo.)

Issei: descuida Shido no te robaría a tu novia.

Shido:(nervioso) ella no es mi novia.

Vail: ¿amante?

Shido: mejor vámonos.

En eso los dos dragones con Shido se fueron del extraño callejón, pero alguien reapareció y ese era nadie menos que Kurumi.

Kurumi:(sonriendo) ahh que tierno Shido-san se puso celoso por mí, supongo que ahora sabe lo que se siente.

Kurumi se dedico a mirar el cielo.

Kurumi: eso dos son muy fuertes, supongo que Phantom los trajo por una razón.

Kurumi empezó a desaparecer.

Kurumi: descuiden muy pronto sabrán la verdad.

 **Universo DxD.**

En el club del ocultismo se tensaron por la repentina aparición de una joven chica de pelo negro y ojos violeta.

Desconocida: oigan ¿han visto a mi novio?

Azzazel:(sudando frio) amm ¿Quién lo busca?

Desconocida: oigan ¿Qué les pasa? Ahh es cierto tampoco esta Issei ¿se fue con Vail?

Biko: de alguna manera.

Arthur: no sabemos como decírtelo pero…

Kuroka: algo malo paso.

Desconocida: ¿Cómo que algo malo?

Azzazel:(asustado) que tanto tu novio como ex novio desaparecieron Raynare.

Así es la novia de Vail es nadie menos que Raynare.

Raynare:(enojada) ¿Cómo demonios es que desaparecieron?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Bueno como quedo?**

 **No se esperaban a Rayanre ¿verdad?**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	5. La novia de Vail parte 1

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una vortice dimensional y fueran atrapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 5: La novia de Vail parte 1.**

 **FlashBack: 5 meses atrás.**

Nos encontramos en el club del ocultismo tenemos a los miembros de ese club, el consejo estudiantil y los líderes de las facciones.

Issei: ¿Cómo creen que ese bastardo ataque?

Azzazel: no lo sé, pero porque lo que sabemos tratara de atacarte al corazón.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Rias:(confundida) ¿al corazón? ¿Qué significa eso?

Gabriel: creo que se refiere a un posible miedo de tu pasado Isse.

Eso hizo preocupar un poco a todos.

Sirzechz: es cierto, recuerden que no se necesita atacar al enemigo físicamente para vencerlo, a veces es la mente o el corazón los que pierden la batalla.

Entonces el castaño pervertido empezó a hacer memoria, y solamente una cosa llego a su mente:

Issei:(molesto) Raynare.

Entonces todos los miembros originales del club del ocultismo recordaron como Issei fue asesinado por ella y luego mato a Asia sin alguna clase de compasión, y antes de que ella muriera se burlo del castaño haciéndose pasar por Yumma.

Rias:(molesta) ¿hablas de la perra caído que asesino y traumo a mi Issei?

Sirzechz: puede ser.

Irina:(confundida) ¿de quién hablan?

Akeno:(enojada) la piruja de la que hablamos se hizo pasar por una chica dulce para luego crear caos.

Isse:(triste) mira Irina, Raynare fue mi primera novia pero solamente lo hizo para matarme porque según ella yo era una amenaza.

Rias: luego de eso reviví a Issei pero sabíamos que ella no estaba satisfecha.

Azzazel: ella después secuestro a Asia para removerle el Sacred Gear y no le importo si moría o no.

Entonces Irina y Xenovia voltearon a ver a Asia y notaron que estaba llorando.

Xenovia:(molesta) no puedo creerlo, ¿Dónde está?

Issei: muerta, luego de pelear con ella Rias la mato y después revivió a Asia.

Saji: vaya nunca conocí bien la historia de cómo moriste.

Sona: pero si está muerta ¿Cómo es posible que Rizevim la utilize en contra de Issei?

Michael: creo que el poder Hades entra aquí.

Sirzechz: ¿el dios de la muerte?

Michael: por lo general él nunca le hace caso a nadie, sin embargo puede que Lucifer tenga algo para forzar que Hades le de algo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En una especie de cueva donde en la oscuridad resaltaba un hombre mayor, cabello y barba larga color gris, ojos azules y una túnica negra con toques azules se trataba del abuelo de Vail, Rizevim Lian Lucifer.

Rizem: vaya este lugar es perfecto.

Entonces el lugar comenzó a temblar.

Rizem:(feliz) por fin llegas Hades.

Entonces una especie de voz macabra comenzó a escucharse.

Hades (voz) ¿Qué quieres?

Rizem: no seas malo, quiero proponerte un trato.

Hades (voz): ¿de qué trata?

Rizem:(serio) quiero que revivas a la ángel caído Raynare.

Hades:(pensativo) ¿y que gano yo con revivir a esta caído?

Rizem:(feliz) te prometo que al final de mis planes tú te podrás llevar a tu reino de los muertos a un Lucifer.

Eso es un buen trato, revivir a alguien débil y llevarse a un Lucifer es una gran ganancia.

Hades: mmm es un trato interesante, acepto.

Rizem:(riéndose) gracias.

Hades:(serio) pero más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato.

Entonces un brillo cegó a el viejo para después ese mismo brillo tomara la forma de una chica.

Hades: recuerda que me debes algo.

Entonces la voz de Hades desapareció y la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Raynare: ¿Dónde estoy?

Rizem: descuida niña, ¿Qué te parece un trato?

Raynare: ¿Qué clase de trato?

Rizem:(malvado) ¿Qué te parecería acabar con las personas que te eliminaron la primera vez?

Raynare empezó a enojarse de tan solo recordar esos nombres.

Raynare:(molesta) ¿Dónde está ese estúpido y la vaca?

Rizem: donde los conociste en la ciudad kuoh.

Entonces Raynare comenzó a salir de la cueva no sin antes saber algo.

Raynare: tu nombre es Rizevim Lian Lucifer ¿verdar?

Rizem: correcto.

Raynare: ¿Por qué me reviviste?

Rizem: se que quieres venganza y para serte honesto quiero al castaño muerto tanto como tú.

Entonces la caído voló a la ciudad de kuoh a buscar redimir su pasado.

Rizem:(sonriendo) mínimo dejara confundido a Issei-chan y una vez que ella cumpla con su trabajo acabo con él y después contigo mi querido nieto.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el cielo nos podemos encontrar con la caído que parecía molesta y determinada.

Raynare:(enojada) así que ese imbécil sigue con vida, bueno no por mucho tiempo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En la casa del castaño se encontraba el grupo de Vail pensando.

Vail: me pregunto de qué estarán hablando en ese club.

Biko: algo muy aburrido supongo.

Pero Kuroka y La Fey se notaban un poco confusas.

Arthur: ¿Qué les pasa?

La Fey: nada es que nunca supimos como es que Issei-sama esta en el grupo Gremory.

Kuroka: nya si lo conociéramos antes no creo que nada sería divertido.

Vail: de hecho yo conozco la historia.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Biko: cuéntala Vail, estoy aburrido.

Vail: no lo sé creo que no es necesario a este punto.

Kuroka:(molesta) Vail si no me la cuentas tú serás el que tenga a mis hijos nya.

Eso asusto al peli platino.

Vail: está bien, bueno Issei conoció a un ángel caído llamado Raynare pero se hizo pasar por una chica normal llamada Yumma, ella lo engaño haciéndose pasar por su novia para al final asesinarlo.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Vail: y no solo eso también asesino a Asia.

Ya se notaba que el grupo estaba molesto

La Fey:(asustada) y esa mujer ¿dónde está?

Vail: muerta.

Kuroka: creo que ahora se porque Issei actuaba así nya.

Biko: vaya debió ser toda una puta loca por esos eventos.

La Fey:(triste) y pensar que eso paso no hace mucho, quizás después de todo tenía motivos para no creer en el amor.

Arthur: y Azzazel ¿Qué dijo?

Vail: todo eso fue por órdenes de Kokabiel, Azzazel no tenía la menor idea.

Kuroka: y tu ¿lo sabias nya?

Vail: ni siquiera conocía la existencia de mi rival en ese momento.

Le Fay:(curiosa) me pregunto qué pasaría si esa mujer reapareciera.

Todos se quedaron helados por ese comentario.

La Fey: ¿Qué pasa?

Arthur: nada malo hermanita es solo que…

Biko: sería muy interesante si eso sucede.

Vail: no sé porque pero creo que tengo envidia.

Biko: ¿envidia?

Vail: piénsalo alguien tan débil como esa caído pudo asesinar a Issei cuando ni siquiera yo lo logre.

Kuroka parecía molesta por el comentario de Vail.

Vail: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kuroka:(molesta) dices estar celoso de que una malvada pajarraca de cuarta asesino a mi hombre y tu no lo has conseguido.

Vail:(asustado) recuerda que somos rivales.

La Fey: pero si Draig-sama y Albion-sama ya han admitido que les aburrió su pelea.

Biko:(divertido) tu solo te metiste en problemas.

Kuroka cada vez más se acercaba a Vail con malas intenciones.

Vail:(preocupado) Kuroka cálmate.

Kuroka:( maligna) recuerda algo Vail, a una chica molesta nunca le digas cálmate.

En eso la masacre de Vail comenzó.

 **Universo date a live.**

 **Presente.**

Shido: ¿en serio eso te paso?

Issei: vaya de hecho es la primera vez que escucho esa parte de la historia.

Vail estaba avergonzado.

Vail:(sonrojado) me tomo con la guardia baja.

Thoka: tengo una pregunta.

Issei: ¿sí?

Thoka: si ella te hizo todo eso ¿Por qué la perdonaste? Es más ¿porque es tu novia?

Issei: bueno algo interesante paso.

Shido: ¿Qué cosa?

Vail: cálmense aun no llego a esa parte.

 **Universo DxD.**

 **FlashBack.**

Azzazel e Issei iban platicando por las calles de la ciudad.

Azzazel:(pervertido) ¿has pensado en tu despedida de soltero?

Issei: aun no, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una idea?

Azzazel:(sonriendo) pues pensé en ir a un table dance recién abierto en el inframundo.

Issei:(emocionado) ¿en serio?

Azzazel: claro, dicen que tienen miles de visitas y por su puesto las mujeres más hermosas.

Issei: y ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos ahora mismo.

Voz desconocida: super ¿yo también puedo ir?

En eso los voltearon y vieron que se trataba de…

Azzazel:(molesto) Rizeim.

Issei: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Rizem: solo te quise dar un regalo Issei-chan.

Issei:(confundido) ¿un regalo?

Rizem: si, espera un poco.

En ese momento una lanza de luz casi conecta a Issei por la espalda.

Issei: ¿de dónde vino eso?

Azzazel: ¿Qué has hecho estúpido?

Rizem: nada malo solo quise ver su expresión cuando vieran quien los ataco.

En eso desde el cielo aterrizo una figura femenina que ambos reconocieron al instante.

Issei:(sorprendido) no puede ser…

Azzazel: tú moriste hace un año.

Rizem: ¿qué tal? Lo sé mi regalo es increíble.

Raynare:(sombría) regrese por un único propósito, asesinarte y esa vez para siempre.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Este es el primer capítulo de la saga de Raynare.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	6. La novia de Vail parte 2

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **P.O.V de Issei.**

¿Alguna vez les sucedió que lo que creyeron que la peor miseria de su vida fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar?

Bueno eso mismo me sucedió, cuando yo creía que el ser asesinado por esa ramera de mi ex novia ya no había vuelta atrás resulto ser que fui revivido por una diablesa y mi actual prometida Rias Gremory, y admito que al principio quería renunciar después de todo era muy débil pero eventualmente logre mi sueños y ahora mismo frente a mi esta la causa de mi miseria y no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

 **Fin del P.O.V.**

¿Cómo es que sigues con vida Raynare?- se preguntaba confundido Issei.

En eso Rizem se empezó a reír como un desquiciado.

Te lo dije querido oppai dragón es un regalo muy especial-exclamaba el bastardo-upps mira la hora me tengo que ir, por cierto dile a Vail que le mando saludos.

En eso desapareció y la caída se acercaba a los dos atónitos con una cara de pocos amigos (por que los suyos están muertos básicamente).

He esperado mucho tiempo para esto maldito bastardo degenerado- dijo con una voz de ultratumba Raynare.

Raynare comenzó a incrementar su aura.

Aun después de todo este maldito tiempo no tienes ni siquiera el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre-lo dijo la caído cada vez más inestable.

Y de la nada una lanza de luz estuvo muy cerca de ser clavada entre los ojos del pervertido castaños que con sus reflejos pudo esquivarlo.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, la caído trato de golpear a Issei con una patada pero la bloqueo con el brazo, la tomo de la pierna y la arrojo lo más lejos posible.

Issei no quería hacerlo pero sabía que hablar no ayudaba en nada y fue que activo su Boost Gear y le lanzo un poderoso…

Dragón shoot-lo grito a todo pulmón.

El ataque salió disparado a gran velocidad y parecía ser que le dio a su objetivo pero…

Eres demasiado confiado o estúpido, yo voto por estúpido.

Issei dio la vuelta cuando escucho eso y noto como Raynare tenía lista dos lanzas de luz mucho más grandes y afiladas que las anteriores.

Y como una psicópata decidió atacar a apuñaladas a el castaño que las esquivaba como podía pero la caído aun no parecía desistir ya que empezó a poner más velocidad al ataque.

Vaya veo que noeres tan basura como recuerdo-dijo Raynare muy sarcástica-pero aun te falta mucho para estar en mi nivel.

En eso aun en contra de sus principios Issei detuvo con sus dos manos los brazos de la chica y con la rodilla le golpeo el estomago y luego la pateo lejos.

Sabes algo tienes razón no estoy a tu nivel-le dijo Issei serio pero luego sonrió-estoy por encima.

En eso la chica se levanto y tenía una cara muy rabiosa (rabiosa).

¿Tú te atreviste a tocarme y a golpearme?-le pregunto muy enojada-a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Pero no eres una mujer si no un monstruo encelo-le dijo eso el castaño muy divertido.

Tu-la caído estaba por explotar-date por muerto Hyoduo Issei, ¿me oíste? ¡POR MUERTO!

En eso la caído ya se dedico a dar puñetazos y patadas incluso cabezazos al pobre castaño que solo esquivaba, pero no noto como de la nada de donde estaba parado salió una enorme lanza de luz que casi lo atraviesa, apenas lo esquivo la caído le dio un derechazo en la mejilla izquierda.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Exclamo Issei muy sorprendido y un poco asustado.

¿En serio creías que al revivir no tendría un par de sorpresas?-lo dijo la caído con una sonrisa muy diabólica.

En eso ese mismo ataque lo repitió varias veces e Issei solo huía mientras podía ya que también Raynare le lanzaba pequeñas lanzas de luz.

(No podre seguir con esto pero ¿qué hago?, ya se) pensó el pervertido.

En eso el castaño con su velocidad se coloco atrás de la caído y…

BOING.

El castaño la agarro las gemelas a la caído cosa que la irrito.

¿Tu acabas de…?-dijo confundida y molesta la caído.

Lo siento pero siempre quise hacerlo, además son muy suaves y redondas-dijo el castaño.

Eso irrito a la caído.

Tu maldito…

No pudo continuar debido a que Issei le dio un golpe en la boca del estomaga que la dejo inconsciente.

Issei ¿estás bien?-le pregunto el ex líder de los caídos.

SI, espera ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto el castaño.

Esto es muy personal para ti así que simplemente me oculte para mirar-le confesó el caído-además si tenias problemas iba a ayudarte.

Y ¿Por qué no apareciste cuando salieron esas cosas del suelo?-le pregunto el castaño.

No esperaba que ella tuviera más poderes-se explico el caído.

Y ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-le dijo el castaño.

Quizás hay que llevarla al club-sugiero el mayor.

¿Estás loco?-exclamo Issei-si Rias o Akeno la ven la mataran al instante.

Azzazel tenía cara de!Mierda¡

¿Entonces donde la llevamos?-seguía insistiendo el castaño.

Lo siento Issei pero la otra opción es llevarla a tu mansión y dudo que quieras eso-se explico el caído.

Entonces el castaño empezó a pensar otras opciones y lamentablemente ninguna serbia, por lo que resignado decidió que su mansión era el lugar adecuado por ahora.

Está bien la única opción es mi casa, además Vail es el único en estos momentos ahí-declaro Issei.

Bueno vamos-Azzazel se iba feliz de la vida pero…

Oye-Issei lo llamo-tú te la llevas.

¿Qué?-pregunto indignado el caído- y yo ¿Por qué?

Yo ya le gane además ya le toque las tetas estoy satisfecho-dijo feliz de la vida el castaño.

Ya que-dijo resignado el caído.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En la mansión Hyoduo se encontraba Vail en la sala viendo la televisión.

No entiendo cómo es que esa esponja habla y vive en una piña-preguntándose a sí mismo.

En eso noto como Issei, Azzazel con una chica inconsciente entraron a la mansión.

Hola, ¿hay alguien más?-pregunto Issei.

No solo yo-respondió Vail-¿me podrían explicar que paso con esa chica?

Bueno es una larga historia-dijo Azzazel.

Resúmela-ordeno el platino.

Bueno ella es Raynare la chica que me mato, tu abuelo la trajo de la muerte para molestarme, así el te manda saludos-respondió como si nada el castaño.

Vail se quedo con cara de "que carajos" y después miro a Azzazel y este también tenía cara de estúpido.

 **Universo Date a live.**

Espera un segundo-interrumpió Shido-por lo que entendí es que básicamente la novia de Vail te hizo cosas horribles a ti y a los demás y te asesino en el pasado.

Si-respondió Issei.

Así que tu prometida la mato y creyeron que ya no la volverían a ver-continuo Origami.

Si-volvió a responder el castaño.

Pero el abuelo malvado de Vail-chan la revivió para atormentarte-dijo Miku.

Claro-respondió el peli platino-pero no me digas Chan.

Thoka no podía creerse esa ridícula historia por lo que dijo…

¿Y en qué momento se volvió tu novia?-esta pregunto.

Bueno esa parte es la más difícil de explicar-respondió un poco apenado el platino.

 **Universo DXD.**

¿Cómo es que esta viva y golpeada?-pregunto confuso Vail.

Azzazel estaba un poco nervioso porque noto como unas presencias se acercaban.

Chicos-hablo nervioso el caído-siento como algunas presencias se acercan.

Issei también empezó a sudar frio.

¿Qué hacemos?-grito nervioso el castaño.

Ocultémosla en mi cuarto-argumento el peli platino-ya ves que nadie entra ahí.

Issei y Azzazel se quedaron con cara de mal pensados (obvios).

Ara ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-pregunto pícaro el castaño.

El platino por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo.

¿Sera acaso que por fin seguirás los pasos de Issei?-pregunto el mas pícaro de todos Azzazel.

Vail ya estaba echando humo por las orejas.

N n no sean idiotas-respondió tartamudeando-solo quiero ocultarla de los demás.

Issei no parecía creerle.

Está bien-dijo Issei-gracias por cuidarla.

No hay porque-respondió Vail tomando a la chica.

Solo si lo hacen no hagan mucho ruido-exclamo contento el caído.

Vail se ultra mega volvió a sonrojar.

Cállense-grito furioso el peli platino.

En eso Vail desapareció.

Eso fue divertido-expreso Issei.

Lo sé-respondió Azzazel-mira que gustarle una de mis subordinadas.

¿A quién le gusta una de tus subordinadas?

Esa voz hizo que ellos voltearan y notaron que eran Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Ross, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fay y Kuroka.

Repito ¿a quién le gusta quien?-esa fue la pelirroja.

A bueno eso es…-no pudo continua Isse ya que lo interrumpieron.

Lo que pasa es que una de mis subordinadas se enamoro de otra y pues ya saben-dijo Azzazel muy calmado.

Ohh así que les gusta el lesbianismo nya-exclamo Kuroka feliz.

Claro-contesto Issei muy feliz-como todo hombre que se autor respete.

Entonces Akeno se acerco a Rias y la comenzó a besar.

MMM-Rias no podía hablar.

Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

A A keno ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto sobreexcitada Rias.

Ara ara ¿Qué no oíste que a mi Issei-kun le gusta el lesbianismo?-respondió relamiéndose los labios la atrevida caída.

Entonces las chicas miraron a Issei que parecía que quería jalar el ganso.

Issei-sama ¿de verdad le gusto eso?-pregunto Ravel.

Bueno Ravel es como dije-contesto bien feliz.

Entonces Kuroka se acerco a su hermanita y le dijo…

Nya Shiore esto es por nuestro bien-eso fue lo que le dijo a Koneko antes de besarla.

Issei pensó!Incesto lésbico¡

Em chicas antes de que organicen una orgia-las interrumpió Azzazel-mejor díganme donde estuvieron.

Bueno estuvimos con…-Ross no continuo ya que empezó a sentir algo.

Chicas ¿no notan una presencia de más?-pregunto la peli platina.

De seguro es Vail-respondió rápidamente el castaño-seguro está en su cuarto.

Bueno voy a verlo-dijo la pequeña maga.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras escucharon un grito de horror.

¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto asustada Asia.

No-respondieron Issei y Azzazel.

Estoy segura de que provino del cuarto de Vail-kun-dijo Irina.

ALEJATE DE MI ESTUPIDO.

Y ¿no escucharon es verdad?-pregunto sospechosa Xenovia.

¿Escuchar qué?-respondió rápidamente el castaño.

TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO.

¿Igual verdad?-hablo Rias.

Debe ser su imaginación-contesto Azzazel.

En eso escucharon que alguien bajaba de las escaleras y se sorprendieron cuando vieron quien era…

Tu-dijo con mucho odio Rias.

¿Cómo es que estas aquí zorra?-hablo Akeno con veneno en sus palabras.

La que bajo por las escaleras era nadie menos que Raynare.

Ustedes estúpidas me las pagaras-dijo con mucho odio en sus palabras Raynare-PUDRANSE.

Ella estaba por atacar cuando Vail apareció.

Espera-dijo el peli platino.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto esta con desesperación.

¿Saldrías conmigo?-pregunto apenado.

Se requirió 5 segundos antes de que todos gritaran…

QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Debería seguir escribiendo así?**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	7. La novia de Vail parte 3

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **La novia de Vail parte 3.**

Después de quizás el momento más bochornoso en la vida del platino las chicas del castaños encararon a la caída zombi y Le Fay para evitar daños durmió a la caído, eso fue aprovechado por Rias y Akeno para tomarla y arrastrarla a quien sabe donde seguida por todos.

Después de unos 5 minutos de caminar todo se encontraban en un sótano donde raynare es amarrada a una silla y solo encendieron una lámpara sobre su cabeza.

Mmm-la caído mostraba señales de que estaba despertando-¿pero qué…?

Entonces noto como estaba amarrada y todos los que estaban cuando Vail se humillo estaban en ese sótano (my cliché).

¿Qué CARAJO?-Raynare comenzó a enojarse mas-DESANTENME PERRAS.

Rias fue la primera en acercarse a la revivida.

¿Cómo es que estas viva?-la pelirroja le pregunto muy seria.

¿Qué te importa ubres?-raynare parecía muy amable.

La caída trataba de romper las cuerdas pero no podía y noto como tenían un ligero toque de azul.

Las cubrí con un hechizo-la pequeña maga comenzó a hablar-por lo que yo soy la única que puede romperlas.

En eso los machos pechos peludos (desgraciadamente no vinieron a esta fanfic y por eso llegaron Issei, Vail y Azzazel) se acercaron a la caído.

Raynare-Azzazel hablo.

La pelinegra volteo a verlo.

¿Aun me recuerdas?-el bicolor parecía preocupado por ella.

Por supuesto que sí-la caída por primera vez hablo con un tono sumiso-Azzazel-sama.

Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Azzazel era el único que le hablaba con paciencia.

¿De qué habla?-la caído so sabia que quería decir su amo.

Lo que queremos saber es como estas con vida-el castaño seguía la conversación ganándose una mirada de odio de la zombi.

¿Y si saldrías conmigo este fin de semana?-Vail seguía de rompecorazones.

Todos en el sótano no comprendían la actitud del platinado y…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Esas eran las risas de Issei, Azzazel y de los propios Draig y Albion.

[ **Vaya Albion tu portador por fin se decido su sexualidad]-el dragón rojo se reía como podía.**

 **{No lo molesten, digo al menos no es…}-no pudo continuar debido a que el platino le golpeo el guantelete.**

Déjenlo que no ven que quiere cog…-el castaño recio un sopapo del platino en la cabeza.

Vaya debo llamar a Odín y decirle que va a ser abuelo-el caído lo digo en broma sabiendo que Odín ve a Vail como un hijo.

Las chicas incluida Raynare no podían creer que de hablar de un tema importante como es que de que alguien volvió de la muerte y intento matar a alguien a burlarse de alguien por que pidió una cita.

 **Universo Date a Live.**

Ni Shido ni las chicas podían creer que así fue el inicio del romance de su amigo platino con su novia homicida sádica.

Entonces para aclarar-Shido intentaba encontrar la palabras correctas-¿tu noviazgo comenzó humillándote en las escaleras y el sótano de la casa de tu amigo?

Vail tenía cara de enojado.

Bueno no todos podemos besarlas y forzarlas a que darse con nosotros para toda su vida-Vail respondió diciéndole a Shido como obtuvo su harem.

Shido se sonrojo.

Ya te he dicho que no tengo un harem-Shido trato de defenderse.

Issei decidió intervenir.

Vail déjalo en paz-el castaño parecía defender a su nuevo amigo-entiende que aun sigue confundido por qué Kurumi le dijo que quería ser parte de su harem.

Eso pareció desatar la tercera guerra mundial en la sala de Shido.

Shido-Thoka lo llamo muy tétricamente.

¿Sí?-shido supo que sus minutos estaban contados.

¿Qué es eso que Kurumi se quiere unir?-todas la chicas lo gritaron a coro que incluso los dragones sintieron algo de pena por el pobre bastardo suertudo.

Bueno chicas lo que pasa es que…-el pelo negro no pudo continuar debido a que todas casi estaban entrando en su modo ángel.

LE ESTAS SIENDO INFILE A MAYURI-SAN-todas las chicas le gritaron eso.

(Vean la película de Date a live para entender quien es Mayuri).

Chicas por favor no empiecen-Shido trataba de salvar su trasero pero eso era imposible ahora.

Todas las hermosuras intentaban de alguna manera castigar a Shido por traer a una chica más a la familia.

Bueno se lo merece por burlarse de mi-Vail estaba contento por lo que veía.

No se burlaba-el castaño defendía a Shido-solo es raro que tu noviazgo empezara así, y pensándolo bien tu no serás el único al que azoten cuando regresemos.

¿De qué hablas?-Vail estaba intrigado.

Ni Sera-chan o Gabriel-chan ni siquiera Yakasa-san o Kuno saben nada del experimento-Issei respondió un poco preocupado.

Vail entonces recordó a las más poderosas miembros del harem del castaño no se habían enterado del experimento, una por su programa infantil, la otra por atender cosas del señor y las otras dos por estar en Kioto.

El platino no serio, solo le palmeo el hombro.

A diferencia de ti yo si soy maduro-el platino se sentía el macho superior.

Después de que la masacre de Shido acabo todos regresaron para seguir oyendo la historia.

¿Qué paso después?-Origami pregunto.

 **Universo DxD.**

Bueno-Rias hablo-dejémonos de bromas, tu propio líder te pregunto qué hacías aquí.

A la caída no le quedo de otra más que confesar.

Bueno escuchen malditos y Azzazel-sama, chico de plata y tu estúpido-Rayanre procedió a hablar-tengo entendido que Rizem fue con Hades y procedio a ser un trato con él.

¿Qué clase de trato?-Vail se había repuesto.

Que si me revivía al final de sus planes Hades se podía quedar con un Lucifer-las palabras d Rayanre sorprendieron a todos.

¿UN LUCIFER?-Issei grito.

Ese bastardo de mi abuelo-al Vail decir eso sorprendió a la zombi.

¿Tu abuelo?-la caído no lo creía.

El bastardo que pidió que revivieras es mi maldito abuelo-Vail seguía diciendo cosas sorprendentes para la caída.

Raynare estaba cada vez mas sorprendida.

Dime tu nombre-la caído le pregunto eso al peli platino.

¿Para qué?-el demente se confundió.

Dímelo y yo…-la caído parecía avergonzada.

¿Tú qué?-incluso Azzazel se metió en el problema.

Raynare parecía inhalar y exhalar para agarrar fuerzas.

¡Saldré con el chico platinado mañana mismo!-el grito hizo que casi todos en el sótano se sorprendieran.

Me llamo Vail Lucifer-el demente inmediatamente respondió-Soy el nieto del Rizem Lucifer por desgraciada.

Y ahora todos no podían creer lo obediente que Vail fue.

 **Universo Date a Live.**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Esas eran la risas por parte de todos los que se encontraban escuchando la historia del platino, bueno todos menos Shido debido a la paliza que recibió por parte de sus chicas.

Jajajanojajapuedejajaser-Thoka no podía dejar de reír y hablar al mismo tiempo para mala fortuna de Vail.

Origami no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír hasta caerse de nalgas al piso.

Vaya pero que obediente fuiste-Origami se burlaba.

Jaja-Kaguya seguía riéndose-¿y así te haces llamar un amante de las batallas?

Estado-Yuzuru con su clásica cara-decepcionante.

Ahh pero que lindo-la única que no se burlaba era Miku-me recuerdas mucho a mi Darling.

¿Ah ese inepto?-Vail se ofendió que lo llamaran débil.

Oye-Apenas Shido pudo decir eso.

Pero-Mana seguía por burlarse-¿eso te hace el sumiso?

Todos se detuvieron de reír para pensar en eso, luego de un minuto de silencio Issei decidió hablar como un caballero que es…

¡ES CIERTO!-el castaño lo dijo muy suavemente-y tú que te burlabas de mi relación con Akeno y Yakasa.

Todos sabemos que Akeno la sexy hibrida es sadomasoquista, pero parecía ser que Issei y Vail(por comentarios del castaño) conocían un lado muy distinto de la Yokai.

¡CALLATE!-Vail se harto de ser el centro de burlas.

En eso ambos dragones activaron sus Sagred Gears y parecían dispuestos a pelear en la sala de la casa de Shido.

( **Vaya al fin una pelea)-Draig parecía animado.**

 **[Si ya me había aburrido]-Albión secundo lo que dijo Draig.**

Chicos esperen-Shido grito como pudo.

¿Qué?-ambos dragones hablaron.

¿Por qué nos cuentan esta historia?-Shido les pregunto.

Eso es fácil-Vail hablo-para decirte que hacer.

¿Hacer?-el pelo negro se confundió.

Si-el pervertido hablo-cuando selles a Kurumi, con esta historia saber qué es lo que no debes hacer en tus relaciones.

¿Ósea?-el propio Vail se confundió.

Humillarte para conseguir sexo-el castaño lo dijo muy sincero.

Todos se sonrojaron por lo que respondió Issei, y Vail bueno el se encabrono mas por que le dijeron prostituto.

¿ME LLAMASTE…?-el peli platino no pudo continuar debido a que Issei comenzó a reírse.

No-Issei respondió muy calmado-yo soy la última persona que tiene el derecho a llamarte así.

Después de eso todos se calmaron debido a la rareza de sus aliados dragones.

Bueno estábamos en…-Issei decidió continuar.

 **Universo DxD.**

Después de que todos se calmaran un poco se decidió que raynare dormiría encerrara en el sótano…

¿Qué? PINCHE ESCRITOR CULERO-la caído no estaba de acuerdo.

(Silencio eso decidieron ellos no yo-el escritor de este fanfic se defendió-además ese lenguaje es de escritos tipo M).

Me vale una vil mier…-no pudo continuar por que la censuraron.

Para evitar problemas se le dio a la revivida un cuarto muy alejado del de todos.

(¿Mejor?-el escritor pregunto.)

Mejor-la caída con más calma respondió.

Y el resto de los que viven ahí y Azzazel se quedaron a platicar.

Vail de todas las chicas que conociste-Azzazel le pregunta-¿Por qué ella?

Bueno…-el chico apenado no pudo explicar debido a que la maga lo interrumpió.

No me diga que es por lo que nos dijo hoy-la maga se hiso una idea que Kuroka parecía captar.

¿Qué les dijo?-Rias parecía interesada.

Bueno yo les dije que…-el peli platino no continuo debido a que la gata mayor lo interrumpió.

Nos dijo que sentía Celso de la caído-Kuroka respondió muy seria cosa muy rara en ella, cosa más grande caballero.

¿Celos?-Issei se confundió-¿de qué?

Mira-Vail decidió hablar-yo le conté a mi equipo quien te mato y reviviste en el clan Gremory y dije que sentía celos debido a que alguien de clase baja logro asesinarte cuando yo no lo he hecho ni cuando eras débil.

Eso hizo enojar al harem del castaño pero a este no, se le hico raro que en un día Vail hiciera un berrinche y se enamorara, ternurita.

Vail-el castaño lo llamo-eres una monada de prro.

Eso hizo que todos tuvieran una gota de anime, menos Azzazel que era tan único como el castaño.

¿Prro?, ¿monada?-el platino le costaba trabajo entender eso.

Entiendo lo que dice Issei-el bicolor interrumpió-te conozco de toda una vida y el día de hoy me quitaste las dudas sobre tu sexualidad, te pusiste poeta con una chica y te invito a salir.

¿Dudabas de mi?-Vail se molesto con eso.

Si-Azzazel respondió-digo solo hablabas de batallas y como nunca te cogiste a Kuroka pues…

La gata decidió golpear al bicolor.

Yo ya tengo un amor nya-la gata se acerco a Issei.

Sabes algo-Issei decidió hablar.

¿Qué?-el platino estaba curioso.

Yo y Azzazel-senpai te vamos a ayudar con tu cita con la homicida-el castaño lo dijo muy feliz para la desgracia del platino.

¿Por qué?-se maldijo Vail.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas y feliz año a todos.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	8. La novia de Vail la cita

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **La novia de Vali, la cita.**

Después de haberse humillado por una cita Vail parecía arrepentirse debido a que su amigo Issei y su mentor Azzazel dijeron que lo ayudarían a planificar la cita.

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?-el platino se maldecía por su situación y los consejos de sus amigos…

 **FlashBack.**

La noche anterior los hombres de la casa (se tuvieron que ir pero dejaron a Issei, Azzazel y Vail) estuvieron hablando de la cita del platino en la habitación de Issei.

Muy bien Vail lo primero que tienes que hacer es alabarla por lo sensual que se vea-el primero en hablar es el castaño.

¿Por qué?-Vail por primera vez actuaba inocente.

¿Cómo que porque?-Azzazel siguió con la charla-a toda mujer le encanta y de hecho necesitan que la alaben por qué tan hermosa se ve, digo por algo quieres tener una cita con Raynare.

Bueno-Vail apenado comenzó a hablar-yo no pensaba que la que te mato fuera muy hermosa.

AHHHHH-Issei y Azzazel no dejaban de molestar al platino.

¿Qué?-Vail comenzó a molestarse.

Nada es que-Issei no pudo continuar debido a que Azzazel se acerco a Vail.

Vail…-el mayor hablaba.

¿Qué?-Vail volvió a su tono serio.

Si tú crees que somos molesto-el cuervo uso una sonrisa malvada-podemos llamar a Odin y Thor para que te ayuden.

La cara de Vail se puso muy azul para casi desmallarse.

Digo si te molestamos creo que tu padre y hermano te ayudarían-Azzazel simplemente se reía.

Ohh mejor aun-Issei participaba en la broma-les llamamos a ese vejete pervertido, a su hijo y a Biko y Arthur, creo que ellos encantados de ayudarte Vail.

Vail se murió y revivió en el mismo instante.

¿Qué les hice a ustedes para que me torturen así?-Vail exploto.

Bueno conmigo amenazaste con matar a mis padres y a mis amigos-Issei hacia memoria.

Y conmigo no recuerdo cuantos inútiles me hiciste pagar-Azzazel se notaba molesto-ohh y cuando atacaste a Penume y le diste en sus nalgas me culpo a mí.

Vail parecía querer no saber más.

¿Qué mas sigue en mi cita?-el platino se aburrió de la burla.

Bueno primero tienes que llevarla a los lugares más bonitos o incluso a los más provocativos-el castaño recordó sus citas con Akeno.

Para luego invitarla a comer algo muy deliciosos en cualquier restaurante caro de la ciudad-el cuervo hablo.

¿Caro?-Vail parecía asustarse-¿Qué tan caro?

Es cierto-Issei hablo-en nuestra cita ella no pedía cosas tan caras o incluso le compre una pulsera no tan costosa.

Tu no la conociste como yo lo hice-Azzazel hablaba de sus experiencias-una vez cuando era una niña quiso que de regalo le diera 3 barras de oro puro y terminaron regalándole 15.

¿15?-Issei no se lo creía-por eso era tan maldita después de que me mato.

Pero continuando con tu cita Vail-el cuervo hablaba-después de que coman puedes llevarla a una calle que se especializa en citas.

Azzazel mostro malicia.

Ohh hablas de…Issei pareció entender lo que dijo el cuervo.

¿Calle especializada?-Vail se confundió.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Vail se encontraba afuera de la residencia vistiendo lo mismo de siempre pero ahora solo parecía estar más limpio.

No se tardo mucho en salir Raynare y cuando lo hizo Vail noto como ella vestía un vestido azul con violeta, zapatillas blancas y su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola de caballo.

¿Cómo me veo?-Raynare lo preguntaba muy clamada.

Vail casi no pudo responderle pero como pudo le dijo…

Sensual-esa fue su respuesta.

Cabe decir que la caído se esperaba esa respuesta pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, Vail se estaba muriendo solo por decirle lo obvio.

(Creo que no es tan malo)-Raynare pensaba eso.

Entonces Raynare-Vail comenzaba a hablar-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

Sabes que…la ojo violeta comenzó a sonreir-elije el lugar que quieras Vail-kun.

El platino se sonrojo por la forma en que lo apodaron.

Bueno…-Vail apenas hablaba-ahí una película que me recomiendan mucho y quizás…

Raynare increíblemente tomo el brazo del chico colocándolo entre sus senos.

Pues vamos a verla ¿te parece?-increíblemente la peli negra era muy tiena considerando como es que revivió.

Cuando llegaron al cine y compraron los boletos y las palomitas Raynare no dejaba de mimar a Vail de maneras muy cariñosas.

Ya dentro de la sala de cine Vail para tranquilizarse decidió ver la película.

(Hasta ahora es muy cariñosa)-el peli platino no creía lo que sentía.

(MMM, creo que es su primera cita, que tierno)-Raynare pensó.

Vail solo veía a Raynare comer se sus palomitas y no quejarse de eso.

La película era muy buena (DEADPOOL) y Vail se identifico con el protagonista mientras que Raynare lo veía muy tiernamente.

Vail-kun-la oji violeta llamo al platino.

¿Sí?-Vail respondió.

Creo que mereces un premio por ser tan lindo.

Rayanre de la nada beso tiernamente a Vail en la mejilla, cosa que hizo ponerse rojo al demente.

Después de la película los dos decidieron ir a un árcade.

Oye una chica como yo no le gustan los juegos-Raynare lo decía de manera seria.

¿En serio? Maldición-Vail comenzó a ponerse nervioso-entonces podemos ir a…

Vail solo noto como la peli negra comenzó a reírse.

Es broma-Raynare solo le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

(Nunca entenderé a las mujeres)-incluso Vail sabia el misterio que son las chicas.

Cuando entraron Vail no esperaba divertirse tanto como lo estaba haciendo hoy, Raynare lo acorralaba en todos los juegos y apenas lograba salir con vida de ahí, el marcador Vail 5 y Raynare 4, muy parejo.

Eso fue divertido-Vail admitió que se divertía-pero aun así logre ganar la batalla.

Esta batalla-Raynare se reía muy maliciosamente-ahora vamos a donde yo quiero ir.

¿Y adonde quieres ir?-el platino estaba intrigado.

Hacia allá-la peli negra apunto una tienda que era desconocida para el pero muy conocida por todos.

¿Lencería?-Vail estaba intrigado.

Así es el platino acompaño a la pali negra a una tienda de lencería y literalmente fue un espectáculo para sus ojos.

(Es como si estuviera en un paraíso)-Vail parecía heredar muchos caracteres de Odin, Azzazel e Issei.

Vail-kun-un llamado seductor hizo que volteara al vestidor y cuando lo hizo…

Raynare vestía solamente un sostén muy elegante de color negro con toques morados lo mismo con sus patines exactamente sus colores favoritos de la ángel caído.

Además de que la expresión de su hermoso rostro la hacía ver incluso más divina a los ojos de Vail.

¿Qué opinas?-lo dijo muy seductoramente.

Vail no podía ni siquiera hablar, en cambio solo babeaba.

Tomare tus olas de saliva como un sí-Raynare se divertía mucho.

Entonces Raynare se volvió a meter en el vestidor para ponerse otra cosa.

(Carajo no pensé que esto fuera así).-Vail por primera vez se sentía dominado.

[ **Créelo es muy normal] -Albion le hablaba a su portador.**

Albion ¿Por qué no interferías en mi masacre?-Vail comenzó a gritar haciendo que todas las clientas lo miraran con cara de loco sexual reprimido.

Ese chico de seguro es amigo d Hyodo-una chica hablaba.

Si mira tiene esa misma cara-su amiga la apoyaba.

(Genial ahora me comparan con Issei)-Vail se maldecía.

 **[Es tu culpa por gritar de esa forma] -el blanco no tenia piedad en sus palabras.**

(De todas formas ¿esto es normal?)-el platino tenia curiosidad.

 **[Si, mira todo chico de tu edad tiene esa curiosidad y cuando su novia caliente y hermosa les modela lencería pues te sientes de esa forma]-sabias palabras dragón.**

Vail-kun-otra vez esa voz.

Cuando Vail volteo vio que Raynare solo vestía unas bragas blancas y que con sus brazos cubría sus suculentas bubis.

Vail casi sale disparado por un chorrero de sangre clase maestro Roshi.

O YYYE ¿PERO POR QUE NO TIENES SONTEN PUESTO?-el grito del platino hizo que todas las clientas (y uno que otro tipo del centro entraran a ver) por que tanto griterío.

Raynare tomo el brazo del joven y lo obligo a entrar al probador.

SHH-Raynare parecía calmada-no te alarmes, solo es que no encontré el sostén.

Entonces el platino comenzó a buscar en el probador y noto como justo atrás de la chica un sostén del mismo color y diseño de las patines, ella estaba jugando con él.

Mentira-el chico no quería gritar-lo tienes justo atrás de ti.

En eso Raynare se descubrió los pechos haciendo que Vail se chorreara otra vez, noto como los pezones de la chica eran perfectamente rosados y su areola está bien proporcionada.

¿Q Q QUE HACES?-Vail por primera vez estaba nervioso y sudando de los nervios.

Solo estoy viendo algo-Raynare hablo muy risueña.

¿Qué estás viendo?-Vail se intrigo.

Tu entrepierna-la caído lo dijo muy pervertida mente.

En eso Vail noto como su junior estaba muy elevado.

 **[Nunca espere ver este día]-Albion tampoco lo creía.**

Como por arte de instinto Vail cubrió su junior con sus manos.

¿Qué te pasa?-Vail solo se sonrojo-eres una pervertida.

La caído solo vio una linda reacción en Vail.

Acepto-la caído dio una respuesta.

¿Qué aceptas?-Vail miro con duda.

Ser tu novia y empezar todo desde cero contigo a mi lado cariño-Raynare solo decía cosas sin sentido para Vail.

¿Cómo que eres mi…?-no pudo continuar debido a que Raynare lo beso en los labios.

El beso duro un minuto, pero que minuto el platino sintió como la caído usaba la lengua y el por instinto hizo lo mismo, cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

¿Por qué dices ser mi novia?-Vail estaba intrigado.

Todo el tiempo de ayer y hoy te has comportado como un niño muy curiosos e inocente-Raynare comenzó a reír-además me trataste como una dama y nunca me mirabas de forma lujuriosa, no lo sé eso me hizo sonrojar y que mi corazón palpitara como una chica enamorada, además creo que también me comportado muy mala contigo y los demás, además eres el único que le caigo bien.

Azzazel e Issei también tratan de llevarse bien contigo-el platino hablo.

Es diferente-la caído empezó a explicar-Azzazel-Sama siempre será mi líder favorito a pesar de lo que hice, en el caso de Issei pues es raro considerando que yo lo mate pero algo el día de ayer cambio y vi en él una persona como un hermano en el que puedo confiar.

¿A pesar de todo lo que quedo en el pasado?-Vail pregunto.

Si-una simple respuesta por parte de Raynare.

Vaya-Vail poco a poco regresaba a su postura ruda.

Descuida más tarde daremos este paso-Raynare hablo con mucha picardía.

¿Paso?-Vail no entendió.

Luego te lo explico-Raynare hablo.

 **Fin del FlashBack, de regreso en el universo Date a live.**

Y así fue como Vail obtuvo a su chica-Issei hablo a sus amigos.

¿Y tu como lo sabes?-Shido pregunto.

El y los demás me espiaron hasta la tienda de lencería-Vail hablo muy molesto.

Vaya-Mana hablo-¿y qué paso con la gran guerra?

2 semanas después los antiguos Maous y el abuelo de Vail atacaron pero por fortuna él y yo asesinamos a ese vejete y los revividos murieron a manos de los Maous actuales-Issei les explico ese detalle.

Estado sorprendida-Yuzuru hablo.

Chicos-Kotori hablo.

¿Qué?-Origami respondió.

En la base encontraron señales de un nuevo espíritu-la Loli pelirroja hablo muy seria.

Vamos por la mamacita-Issei hablo.

 **Universo DxD.**

¿Cómo que mi cariño no está y tampoco mi hermano?-una molesta Raynare hablo.

Los demás mirba a la caído muy preocupados.

Es culpa de Azzazel-Biko hablo por los demás.

¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?-Azzazel fue vendido.

Entonces la enojada caído se tronaba los dedos.

Azzazel-Sama ¿Qué ocurrió?-la pelinegra estaba enojada.

(Voy a morir soltero)-Azzazel se maldecía.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Este fue el final de la saga Raynare y dio comienzo otra saga.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	9. Nuevas caras

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 9: Nuevas caras.**

Después de acabar de relatar la historia de amor más cursi y rara jamás contada los miembros de la residencia Shido se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad en busaca de un nuevo espíritu.

Solamente Shido, Issei, Vail, Thoka y Mana se dirigieron al centro mientras que las demás estaban en la casa o en la base en caso de apoyo.

Issei-el platino le hablo a su amigo-¿sientes alguna clase de poder o energía?

Nada-el castaño estaba confundido-incluso si tratara de esconderse o fuera alguien débil sentiría alguna indicación de ella.

Mana miraba con confusión a los dragones.

Chicos-la peli azul les hablaba a los del otro mundo-¿Cómo es que perciben la energía de algún ser?

Bueno-Issei parecía orgulloso-es debido a todo un entrenamiento que hicimos para poder ser incluso más fuertes que los dioses.

Eso sorprendió a la medio humana (una sorpresa).

Vaya-la peli morado reacciono-deben ser muy poderosos, pero aun así no deberían confiarse como lo hicieron en nuestra batalla.

Eso no fue exceso de confianza-Issei respondió-es que crei que era una batalla innecesaria.

Thoka se sintió ofendida.

No porque seas débil-Vail decidió hablar-es que atreves del tiempo comenzamos a razonar mejor las cosas.

En eso el celular de Shido comienza a vibrar.

Esperen chicos-Shido decidió contestar-¿Origami?

[Shido descubrimos donde está el espíritu]-Origami le comento a Shido.

¿Dónde?-Shido pregunto.

[Por el sector de los moteles]-Origami le revelo a Shido su ubicación, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Gracias Origami-Shido guardo su móvil-chicos Origami me dijo que la espíritu se encuentra en la sección de los moteles.

Los demás notaron el sonrojo de Shido y Thoka(capitulo 3 de la 1 temporada) y Issei de hizo una idea.

No lo digas-Vail lo detuvo-te recuerdo tu primera cita con Akeno casi donde acaba.

Detalles insignificantes-Issei se defendió.

Bueno vamos para allá-Mana hablo entusiasmada.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda en ese lugar los chicos no encontraban nada.

¿Seguro que esta es la ubicación?-Issei le pregunto a Shido.

Si-este respondió-aguarden.

En eso Shido decidió mandar un mensaje a Kotori para preguntarle si esta ubicación era la correcta.

Luego de un minuto y medio esta le mando el mensaje a su hermano mayor que sí, que de hecho la presencia estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Chicos-Shido les hablo-parece ser que la espíritu está muy cerca de nosotros por lo que me dijo Kotori.

En eso todos comenzaron a buscar donde carajos estaba esa presencia, otra vez no encontraron nada.

Ya me aburrí-Thoka mostraba su notorio aburrimiento.

¿Sera que es invisible?-Mana propuso eso.

Aun así deberíamos poder sentir su presencia-Vail hablo ya cabreado.

¿Dónde estás?-Issei pego ese grito.

Aquí-una voz desconocida le susurro en el oído del castaño.

Después de brincar del susto todos notaron que se trataba de una hermosa chica joven, de cabello rosado con toques de rojo, unos rasgos occidentales, ojos color azul, vestía un vestido color negro(muy similar al que usa Kurumi) con detalles azules pero lo más importante una senos del tamaño de los de Miku.

Hola-la chica con un tono de princesa saludo a todos-mucho gusto en conocerlos Issei, Vail, Thoka, Mana y sobre todo a ti Shido-este último lo dijo de una manera erótica pero sutil.

¿Quién demonios eres tú?-la peli morado lo dijo casi gritando de los celos.

Ara me disculpo por mis modales-la nueva chica entonces hizo una reverencia-mi nombre es Julie Tokisaki.

¿Tokisaki?-Shido parecía escamado-¿tú eres…?

Si-Julie parecía divertirse-Soy hermana mayor de tu eventualmente novia Kurumi.

Incluso los dragones gritaron a todo pulmón…

QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE CAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAJJJJJOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS.

 **Universo DxD.**

Luego de que una muy enojadísima como si sus días aparecieran Raynare le diera una paliza de su vida a Azzazel decido escuchar.

¿Solamente para probar la teoría del multi universo?-la caído estaba todavía irritada.

¿La conoces?-Rias le pregunto.

Claro tetas de vaca-la caído aun no le caían viene el resto (salvo Issei, Asia y Xenovia por alguna razón)-esa teoría es de las más antiguas, sonadas y tratadas de poner a prueba de la historia.

Etto-Asia hablaba tímidamente a la caído-Raynare-san ¿aun sigue molesta por eso?

Claro Asia-chan-Raynare le hablaba muy amistosamente a la rubia-mi mejor amigo y mi hombre podrían conquistar otras mujerzuelas de otro mundo y yo aquí sin hacer nada.

Las demás mujeres comenzaron a pensar en eso, SU ISSEI estaría en problemas si anduviera de rompecorazones.

Issei-la peli roja comenzó a enojarse-POR TU BIEN ESPERO QUE AUN NO TENGAS MUJERZUELAS.

ARA ARA-Akeno también estaba molesta-Ise-Kun tendremos una charla muy caliente.

Las demás chicas a su manera maldecían al castaño.

Mientras que el resto de los hombres temía por el bien se sus amigos y no precisamente porque estuvieran en otro universo.

Disculpen-Sona que estaba ahí decidió intervenir-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que una invasión de otro universo aparezca?

Todos se que daron mudos con esa pregunta.

¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Michael hablo.

Quiero razonar que si una entidad desconocida para nosotros fue capaz de llevarse a los dos dragones celestiales más poderosos de la historia-Sona parecía no querer acabar su teoría-cualquier cosa es posible luego de abrir el multi universo.

Sirzechs parecía querer hablar pero no podía.

Oni-sama-Rias le hablo a su hermano-¿Qué sucede?

Que lo que dijo sona-tan es muy probable que suceda-el pelirrojo no quería admitirlo pero-si hay bestias o poderes fuera de nuestra imaginación puede que nos enfrentemos a algo mucho más peligroso que la 3 gran guerra.

Los demás estaban shokeados.

Solo espero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto- Sirzechs hablo muy serio.

(Espero que estés bien Issei)-la pelirroja solo pensaba en su amado.

 **Universo Date.**

¿HERMANA DE ESA LOCA SENSUAL?-el castaño grito a todo pulmón.

Si-Julie respondió honesta-pero a diferencia de ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo el matar a alguien, porque no me importa la vida de los demás, anqué lo he hecho.

Shido parecía querer orinarse del miedo.

¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?-Mana estaba lista para lo que fuera.

Julie noto como Mana la miraba.

Estoy consciente del pasado tuyo con mi hermana pero no me interesa-la nueva chica parecía una vale madres-pero yo soy muy rara, quiero decir yo puedo tener la habilidad que dese, ya sea de combate, cautelo, engaño, lo que quiera.

Los héroes estaban sorprendidos.

Incluso traer personas de otros mundos-la peli rosa estaba muy feliz.

¿Qué?-el peli platino no lo creía.

Descuida yo no los traje fue Phantom-Julie hablaba-al igual que mi hermana quiero derrotarla y como ella espero ser rescatada por ti Shido.

Julie solo miraba al peli azul con ojos muy lujuriosos.

Y este se preguntaba porque las locas violadoras lo quieres

Pero como ella se que aun no es el momento-la peli rosa estaba decepcionada-ya se ¿Qué les parece un juego?

Los chicos se confundieron.

¿Qué clase de juego?-Thoka pregunto curiosa.

Uno simple-Julie parecía divertirse-hace 50 minutos traje a 5 personas a este mundo en 5 partes distintas de la ciudad, si no las encuentran en 2 horas y media morirán.

¿Estás loca?-Vail grito.

Si-Julie comenzó a sonreír a un mas-pero no soy mala, por eso sugiero que se dividan y los encuentres rápido.

Espera-Shido le grito a la loca buena-¿Por qué aparecerte ahora?

Todos notaron como Julie comenzó a bailar con estilo de realeza y sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

No se-respondió la peli rosa-es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía con alguien más.

En eso la nueva espíritu desapareció demasiado rápido, incluso para Issei y Vail fue muy difícil seguirle el paso.

Desapareció-Thoka maldecía.

Shido se mantenía muy callado, eso lo noto Vail y se acerco a él con un afán de disque ayudar.

¿Qué te sucede débil?-Vail siempre amable.

Nada es solo que…-Shido parecía dubitativo-no tengo ni a menor idea de que podemos hacer para sellar a Julie.

Issei se les unió a la conversación.

No es por presionar pero recuerdan a las 5 personas de su jueguito ¿verdad?-el castaño parecía estar diciendo duuu.

Es cierto-Mana reacciono-tenemos que localizarlos rápido.

¿Y cómo?-la peli morada no sabía cómo actuar.

En Shido decidió hablar con Kotori.

Kotori-el peli azul trataba de hablar con su hermanita.

[Shido ¿Qué sucede?]-la peli roja respondió alterada.

¿Podrías tratar de localizar 5 presencias anormales parecidas a las de Issei y Vail?-el peli azul tenía una idea.

[¿5?]-Kotori no se lo creía-[Un momento ¿qué paso con la espíritu?]

Luego te contamos-Issei decidió tomar el móvil-solo localízalas y mándanos las coordenadas.

[De acuerdo]-Kotori no sabía que sucedía-[bueno tengo a una presencia cercas del centro, una en la escuela de Shido, la otra en los juegos árcade, otra ¿dentro del motel frente a ustedes? Y la ultima esta dentro de ¿nuestra casa?]

¿Qué?-Vail no se creía las ubicaciones.

Bueno este el plan-Issei decido ser el líder-Shido ve a tu casa, Mana tu adentro del hotel, Thoka a la escuela, Vail al centro y yo a los Árcade.

Oye ¿Por qué yo al motel?-Mana pregunto inocentemente.

Porque yo, Vail y Shido somos mandilones-el castaño respondió muy sincero.

Bueno-Mana acepto la respuesta.

Vamos al rescate-Issei grito eso.

Si-los demás lo siguieron.

 **Universo DxD.**

En la residencia Hyoudo se encontraban Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, La Fay y Raynare, las 5 parecían muy tristes mientras que el resto de las chicas estaba haciendo otras cosas afuera.

NYA-la gata sexi decidió hablar-esto es muy aburrido sin mi Issei este conmigo.

¿TU ISSEI?-Rias se puso celosa-te recuerdo gatita mala que yo soy la primerísima en el harem de mi castaño, ósea que soy superior a ti.

NYA-Kuroka le resto importancia a eso.

Mientras tanto Raynare y Akeno parecía que querían hacer luchitas en lodo (por favor) pero solo se miraban de muy mala manera.

¿Qué me ves?-la caído parecía enojada.

Nada importante-Akeno hablo con un tono venenoso-es solo que aun no sé porque MI ISSEI te perdono tu maldita vida de zombi.

Raynare se enfado un poquito más con ese comentario.

No lo sé-Raynare hablo-quizás ustedes lo hicieron blando.

Oigan chicas-La Fay evito que las caído se desgarraran-no sienten que esto está muy callado.

No le veo el problema-Rias hablo-lo último que necesitamos es que tengamos más problemas.

En eso de la nada un destello azul aprecio en el medio de la sala y las chicas se pusieron en guardia.

No es necesario-una voz les llamo-no tengo interés en pelear con ustedes.

De ese destello azul salió nadie más y nadie menos que Julie.

¿Quieres tu?-Rias le pregunto.

Soy Julie, o es cierto sé donde están sus hombres.

Con ese comentario las otras bellezas se pusieron atentas.

¿Cómo?-Raynare fue la primera en responder-¿Dónde ESTAN?

MMM-Julie parecía no querer decirles-su maquinita aun no funciona pero para que vean que soy buena les diré una pista.

Las chicas pusieron atención.

Récenle al espíritu santo-Julie se rio y desapareció.

Maldición-Akeno no se lo creía.

 **Universo Date.**

Shido regreso como pudo a su casa y entonces comenzó a buscar en todos los cuartos de la misma en busca de alguien fuera de lo común.

No veo a nadie más aquí-el peli azul comenzó a rendirse.

Disculpa-una voz hizo que Shido mirara hacia arriba y fue cuando noto a un chico de cabello negro alborotado, con ojos de color grises leves, con una apariencia de chico bonito, camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

Disculpa-Shido hablo primero-¿Quién eres tú?

¿Quién eres tú?-el chico respondió amablemente.

Yo soy Shido y esta es mi casa-el peli azul respondió.

Mucho gusto Shido-el tipo lindo hablo-mi nombre es Tsukune Aono y soy un vampiro.

¿EHHH?-Shido grito.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Un capitulo mas espero que les guste.**

 **Perdón por no actualizar pero la escuela es pesada.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	10. Nuevo equipo

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 10: Nuevo equipo.**

Hola soy Tsukune Aono y soy un vampiro-esa fue la declaración del niño bonito que estaba enfrente de Shido.

¿Vampiro?-Shido estaba tratando de saber que carajos estaba pasando.

Si-el niño bonito hablo-mira Shido-kun ni yo sé que estoy haciendo aquí, estaba tranquilo en mi escuela con mis novias cuando de la nada una especie de luz blanca nos atrapo y nos separo.

Shido no sabía que decir.

¿Sabes algo de esa luz?-Tsukune pregunto.

Es complicado-el peli azul se mostraba apenado.

 **Dentro del motel.**

Mana buscaba muy desesperada a la persona forrajera de su mundo para poder salvarla.

¿Dónde estará?-Mana comenzó a desesperarse-lo peor es que ni siquiera se a quien busco y ya casi me acabo el motel, aparte uno viejos cochinos querían conmigo.

Disculpa-una dulce voz interrumpió a Mana.

Cuando se dio vuelta noto que se trataba de una hermosa chica de unos 18 años, de u largo cabello rosado, ojos verdes esmeralda, un uniforme escolar con suéter verde, camisa blanca, falda verde a cuadros, buenas chichis y piernas pero lo característico era un rosario metálico que traía puesto.

Disculpa-la peli rosa hablo-pero no sé donde estoy, ¿me podrías ayudar?

Mana se sorprendió por el tono dulce de la chica, aunque también noto que esa chica tenía algo raro en ella.

Estas dentro del motel suave-Mana sentía vergüenza al decir el nombre.

Ara eso es extraño-la peli rosa no sabía que pasaba-ara pero que mal educada soy mi nombre es Moka Akashiya.

Yo soy Mana Shido, un placer conocerte-Mana estiro su brazo para darle la mano, Moka no muy convencida hizo lo mismo.

Igualmente-Moka parecía relajada-y dime Mana ¿Qué haces aquí adentro?

Creo que buscándote-Mana estaba ata confundida como Moka.

 **Arcade.**

Toma eso maldito-Issei e vez de buscar comenzó a jugar.

 **[Compañero se supone que estamos buscando a alguien de otro mundo]-Draig se enfado con su socio.**

Relájate socio-el castaño estaba despreocupado-además déjame disfrutar el momento.

 **[¿Qué momento?]-el dragón estaba confundido.**

Que por fi después de tantos años pude derrotar a scorpion con sub zero en cualquier Mortal Kombat-Issei comenzó a bailar la danza de la victoria, como si hubiera ganado la Champions.

 **[Eres un idiota]-el escamoso se aburrió.**

Oye-Issei se ofendió-déjame disfrutar que aquí en este mundo tienen Mortal Kombat y sobre todo Xbox One.

En eso noto como una pequeña niña de 14 años estaba en la entrada, lo curioso de esta niña es que estaba vestida de brujita (La Fay fue el primer pensamiento de Issei) de pelo corto morado, ojos grises, tan plana como Koneko y sobretodo…

Desu Desu este lugar es muy aburrido-gritona.

Draig…-Issei comenzó a hablar con su amigo.

 **[Si socio esa chica emite la misma aura que nosotros es este mundo]-Draig feliz porque al fin encontraron a la chica.**

Iré por ella-el castaño fue en dirección a ella.

Disculpa…-Issei quiso ser educado pero…

DESU DESU UN PERVERTIDO-ese fue el grito de la niña y de la nada 2 baldes llenos de ladrillos cayeron en la cabezota del pervertido.

 **[Lo peor es que esa niña tiene toda la razón]-El dragón no sentía lastima por su portador.**

Au-el castaño se quejo-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Por pervertido-la loli fue directa.

De repente me siento e la escuela otra vez-Issei recordó los dolorosos y divertidos recuerdos del trió pervertido.

Oye-la chica le volvió a llamar la atención-aléjate de mi, o si no te arrepentirás.

Oye brujita-Issei quiso hablarle.

Tengo nombre y es Yukari Sendo la niña mas lista de todas-la niña ahora identificada tenía una opinión muy alta de sí misma.

Y yo Issei y escúchame-el castaño quiso hablarle.

¿Qué quieres pervertido?-Yukari sonaba molesta.

Creo que tu y yo tenemos algo en común-el castaño sorprendió a la brujita.

 **Escuela.**

Thoka estaba dentro de la escuela buscando a la presencia que la hermana de Kurumi había traído de otro mundo.

Diablos esto están aburrido-Thoka ya estaba aburrida.

Oye tu-una voz gritona le llamo la atención.

Cuando se fijo bien pudo notar que era una hermosa chica chichona de uso 18 años, de cabello azul corto, ojos morados, vestía un uniforme escolar bastante familiar.

¿Tú eres la maldita que me separo de mi único destinado?-la chica grito eso confundiendo a Thoka.

¿Destinado?-la peli morada estaba confundida.

No te hagas la estúpida-de la nada las uñas de la chica se volvieron unas especies de garras y se lazo al ataque.

Thoka de la nada saco su espada para poder defenderse y atacar, la peli azul saco unas alas raras y comenzó a volar esquivando y atacando a Thoka.

Maldita-Thoka se enojo y se puso seria, espero el momento para atacar y con su puño en un nano segundo le golpeo en la mejilla izquierda a la chica haciéndola chocar contra los casilleros.

Maldita-la nueva chica estaba furiosa.

Espera-Thoka trato de hablar-emanas una energía similar a esos 2 dragones.

¿Similar?-la peli azul se confundió-no sé qué dices pero te matare si no me dices donde están mis amigas y mi destinado.

Por rara que suene no quiero pelear-Thoka increíblemente trato todo con paz-dime tu nombre y podre ayudarte.

¿Cómo puedo creerte?-la peli azul desconfiaba.

Mira-la espíritu guardo su espada y la hizo desaparecer.

Imitando su acción la chica de azul volvió a la normalidad.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-la chichis hablo.

Thoka-la peli morada hablo.

Mi nombre es Kurumu Kurono-la peli azul se identifico.

 **Cetro.**

¿Por qué hace tanto frio?-Vail se quejaba.

 **{No se dé que te quejas, si eres un dragón}-Albion a veces no entendía a Vail.**

Si lose pero-el platino se cayó de la nada.

 **{Vail esa presencia…}-Albion argumento.**

Si la siento-Vail se preparaba.

Cuando comenzó a buscar la fuete de esa energía y cuando se dio cuenta que esa energía estaba de tras de él.

¿Qué demonios?-Vail se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo sorprendió, se trataba de una linda chica de uso 18 años, de pelo purpura corto, sus ojos eran completamente azules, vestía un suéter blanco con azul obscuro, falda corta verde, medias moradas, y el hecho de que tenía una paleta en la boca y lo más curiosos era que parecía estar sentada sobre hielo.

(Esa chica ¿no tiene frio?)-Vail no lo creía.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-la chica hablaba con un tono (literalmente) frio.

Puedo notar que no eres de por aquí-el platino ligando.

Y eso te importa ¿por?-la chica no quería saber nada de Vail.

(Que mala)-Vail como niño chiquito.

Mira-la chica se levanto y de la nada de sus manos unas lanzas de hielo aparecieron y no dejaba de acercarse a Vail-porque no mejor te vas de aquí antes de que te perfore y no las orejas.

Mira-Vail sonaba increíblemente relajado-e otro tiempo hubiera aceptado pelear y masácrate pero esto es importante así que necesito que me escuches.

La chica aun mostraba signos de desconfianza.

¿Quién eres tú?-la chica pregunto.

Vail Lucifer y ¿tu?-el platino se presento.

Mi nombres…-la chica aun dudaba-Mizore Shirayuki.

Bueno mejor vámonos-el Dragón trataba de que la chica confiara.

¿A dónde?-Mizore aun dudaba.

A un lugar donde todo será un poco más tranquilo-Vail convencía a la chica de hielo.

 **Casa de Shido.**

¡TSKUNE!-ese el grito de todas las chicas del otro mudo al ver a su amado sano y salvo y lanzarse sobre él.

Chicas yo también las extrañe-el chico bonito hablo.

Esa escena era vista por Issei, Vail, Shido, Mana y Thoka, cabe recalcar que se sentían incómodos.

Oye Issei-Vail le hablaba a su amigo.

¿Qué?-el castaño respondió.

¿No crees que eso te va a suceder cuando regresemos a casa?-Vail hizo una buena pregunta.

A no-Issei respondía-primero me castrarían y quizás una que otra golpiza y ya luego abrazos y besos.

Eso dejo una gota de sudor en Vail.

Pero descuida mandilón-Issei le hablo a su amigo-tu solo tienes a Raynare.

En eso Vail recordó la vez que en serio la hizo enojar y que en términos simples y por la categoría de este fanfic le hizo cosas indecentes y ninguna ricolina.

(Maldición)-Vail en serio sudaba frio.

 **{Descuida Vail}-Alion trataba de alegrarlo-{creo que primero tienes sexo y luego adiós soldado.}**

(No me hace sentir mejor)-el platino se enojo.

 **{Lo sé}-la sencilla respuesta del blanco.**

Pero de regreso a la otra escena:

Tsukune-Moka se acerco al niño bonito.

Si-Tsukue hablo.

Ya no lo resiso-Moka se lanzo al cuello del chico y uso colmillos aparecieron y se los clavo en el cuello-Capuchu.

(Predecible)-fue el pensamiento de la chichis azules, la de hielo y la brujita.

Moka ya tendremos tiempo para eso ahora-Tskune voltio a ver a los demás-es hora de una explicación.

 **30 minutos después.**

¿En serio?-Tsukue no lo creía.

¿Multiuniverso?-Moka se confundió.

¿Aquí gobiernan los espíritus?-la loli bruja hablo.

¿Ustedes son dragones demonios?-Kurumu hablo.

¿Phantom?-Mizore no lo creía.

Así es-Issei fue el que respondía-pero nunca pensé que los yokais tuvieran una escuela propia.

Y menos que 2 vampiros, una succubus, una bruja y una mujer de las nieves estuvieran aquí-Shido no lo creía.

Pero recuerda que son diferentes yokais de los que conocemos-Vail parecía pensativo.

Pero-Tsukue hablo-¿Por qué esa tal Julie nos necesita?

Supongo para asegurarse que Phantom muera-Mana dio su opinión.

Es increíble que la familia de Kurumi se burle de nosotros-Thoka mostraba su molestia.

¿Qué quieres decir?-Moka le pregunto.

Que nos está diciendo débiles al traer gente de otros mundos para derrotar a Phantom-Thoka en verdad estaba molesta.

Shido se acerco a su novia no oficial.

Thoka-Shido abrazo a la chica-recuerda que Phantom es muy poderoso y necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible.

Además-Issei interfirió-¿Quiénes mejores para ayudarlos que unos poderos dragones celestiales?

¿Qué ganaron la guerra?-Vail elevaba su orgullo.

 **[Y son pervertidos]-Draig hablo.**

 **{Y aparte estúpidos}-Albio también se expreso.**

OIGAN-los chicos se ofendieron.

Tsukue se acerco a hablar.

Aparte señorita nosotros no somos nada débiles-el niño bonito hablo.

Cierto-Moka sonaba alegre-además de esta manera estoy segura que nos volveremos amigos todos.

Thoka comenzó a calmarse.

Entonces-Shido se acerco-¿equipo?

Todos absolutamente todos gritaron:

¡EQUIPO!

Especialmente-Issei interrumpió-para que Shido tenga a esas damiselas en su Harem.

¡ISSEI!-Shido grito avergonzado.

 **Universo DxD.**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Issei

Azzazel ¿Qué sucede?-Rias le hablaba a su maestro.

Rias-el cuervo no lo creía-¿es verdad que una mujer aprecio y dijo donde esta los muchachos?

Si-Akeno respondió-dijo algo sobre el mundo donde habitan los espíritus.

Azzazel estaba muy pensativo.

¿Qué piensa Azzazel-Sama?-Rayare le preguntaba a su líder.

Que solo os queda una opción-Azzazel estaba muy serio.

¿Y esa es?-Rias estaba curiosa.

Que yo buscare a los chicos metiéndome en el vórtice-Azzazel estaba muy serio.

¿Qué?-fue la respuesta de las chicas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por la espera de mis historias y también de sus rewis de que actualizara.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	11. Nuevo plan

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 11: Nuevo Plan.**

Como escucharon yo buscare a los muchachos metiéndome en el vórtice-Azzazel repitió su plan.

Pero Azzazel ¡estás loco!-fue el grito de histeria de Rias-ni siquiera sabemos si esa información es verdadera.

Además no sabemos en donde esta ese mundo-Akeno trato de desalentar a su padrino-y sobre todo no sabemos qué te podía pasar a ti.

Azzazel-Sama por favor piénselo bien-Raynare taro de evitar que su líder hiciera otra estupidez.

Ya lo pensé bien chicas-Azzazel se notaba calmado pero serio-y la verdad creo que sería mi perfecto castigo.

¿Castigo?-las chicas estaban confundidas.

Debido a mi deseo de querer explorar otros universos no pensé en las posibles consecuencias-Azzazel sonaba triste.

Pero Azzazel-Sama usted no fue el único con esa mentalidad-Raynare estaba desesperada porque otra persona importante para ella desapareciera.

Cierto-Azzazel aclaro-pero a diferencia de mi ellos si son necesarios para el bien.

Eso no es cierto-Rias intervino-tu conocimiento sobre las Sacred Gears o es el más amplio de todos.

Cualquiera puede revisar mis investigaciones-el adulto ya no quería seguir escuchando excusas.

Pero…-iba a decir Akeno pero fue interrumpida.

Ya está claro-Azzazel sonaba listo-Chicas háganme un favor y avísenle a todos acerca de mi nuevo plan.

En eso el cuervo mayor desapareció.

Las cicas no querían creer lo que escucharon.

Tu hermano…-Raynare comenzó a hablar con las otras dos-tu hermano es tan culpable como lo es Azzazel-Sama, ¿PORQUE EL TAMBIEN NO TIENE LOS HUEVOSPARA ACEPTAR ESE CASTIGO?

Ya escuchaste lo que él dijo-Rias sonaba fría-yo tampoco quiero que él se exponga de esa manera pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Y UN CARAJO-Raynare exploto-podemos decirle que acepte su parte de la culpa junto con ese bue niño del inepto de Miguel.

Oigan-Akeno hablo evitando que Rias y la caído se mataran-quizás si quiero que Azzazel junto con Sirzechs-Sama y Miguel-Sama sufran por la estupidez que se les ocurrió hacer pero tampoco quiero que mueran por querer redimirse.

Lo dicho por Akeno dejo a la peli roja y a la caído muy pensativas.

¿Qué sugieres?-Raynare hablo.

Sugiero que hagamos lo que Azzazel nos pidió y les avisemos a todos-Akeno increíblemente estaba muy calmada.

Y quizás mi Onii-Sama y Miguel-Sama decidan hacer algo al respecto-Rias sonaba bastante segura.

Raynare no tenía tanta confianza en ese plan pero era lo único que podían hacer para evitar que su líder hiciera una locura.

Espero que funcione esa idea suya-Raynare estaba molesta.

Créeme lo hará-Akeno estaba muy confiada.

¿Y si no?-Rayare aun tenia interrogantes.

Pues entonces nosotras tendremos que hacer la estupidez-Rias estaba dispuesta a todo.

 **En el universo Rosario+Vampire.**

En la famosísima escuela Yokai todos los estudiantes fueron testigos de cómo 5 de los mejores fueron elevados para después desaparecer debido a ese extraño portal que el cielo saco pero sobre todo una yokai estaba impactada.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-fue lo que dijo una joven chica de piel pálida, de ojos rojos, cabello largo negro, vestía un traje muy gótico de color negro y lo más importante tenia senos pequeños.

¿Viste lo mismo?-se le acerco otra chica bastante similar en términos físicos excepto por el hecho de que esta nueva cica era un poco más alta y vestía un vestido que la parte superior era de color rosa y la falda totalmente negra.

Si lo vi Ruby Tojo-la primera chica identifico a la segunda como Ruby Tojo, una experta bruja y parte del harem de Tsukune-ese cosa se llevo a mi hermana, mi futuro cuñado y a las demás del harem.

Ah no, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Akua Shuzen?-Ahora Ruy identifico a la primera chica como Akua Shuzen, una vampiresa poderosa, la hermanastra mayor de Moka y en su propia opinión la mas amorosa.

No lo sé-Akua se mostro muy molesta-Pero espero que Tsukune cuide a mi hermanita.

¿Solo a ella?-Ruy se mostro indignada-¿Qué hay de las demás y del propio Tsukune?

Tú sabes de qué hablo-Akua se defendió.

Si pero ¿Qué hacemos?-Ruby se preocupo.

Akua se quedo muy pensativa acerca de la posible respuesta este evento tan extraño incluso para la academia Yokai.

Solo tengo 2 opciones-Akua no estaba feliz.

¿Cuáles?-Ruby estaba curiosa.

Una-la vampiro no quería-preguntarle al maldito de mi padre si sabe algo.

A Ruy tampoco parecía gustarle esa opción.

¿Y la otra?-la bruja pregunto.

Al loco del director-la vampiro se estaba asqueando en solo pensar en esos monstruos.

Tanto la bruja como la vampiro se estaban casi casi vomitado de tan solo pensar que el destino de sus seres queridos dependiera de esos dos lunáticos.

Akua-la bruja hablo-si en el extraño caso de que ninguno de esos asquerosos sepan que sucede ¿Qué haremos?

Mira-la vampiresa estaba rara-primero iremos con el director, si ni el o mi padre saben tendremos que hacer varias cosas locas.

Ruby solo estaba aterrada al creer saber el plan de apoyo.

(Solo espero que este bien, sobre todo tu Moka)-eran los pensamientos de la vampiresa.

(Es complicado)-la bruja volvió a pensar algo clásico de su pasado.

 **Universo Date a live.**

En el centro de la ciudad Tenguu nos encontramos con Issei y Tsukune platicando muy alegremente.

¿En serio te volviste vampiro por ella?-Issei le pregunto asombrado a Tsukune al saber el origen de sus poderes un poco similar al suyo.

Si-respondió muy sonriente-Moka me salvo la ida al darme un poco de su sangre después de que casi muero en una batalla.

¿Y qué paso después?-el pervertido pregunto muy curioso.

Muchas cosas, como que tuve que pelearme con mi suegro para poder regresar a mi Moka, casi me acosté con dos de mis suegras, varias batallas y trasformaciones y cualquier cosilla-dijo el niño bonito muy sonriente.

Issei estaba sorprendido, ¿Casi se acuesta con 2 de sus suegras?

Y las 2 suegras-Issei estaba curioso-¿están ricolinas?

Tsukune no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

Si-fue la respuesta más simple-de hecho son un poco mas bonitas que Kurumu y Mizore.

¿Quiénes?-Issei olvidadizo.

La chica de pelo azul y la otra de pelo blanco/morado-el nuevo vampiro solo miraba como su nuevo amigo le salía sangre de la nariz como todo un maestro roshi.

QUE RICOLINAS SON-fue el grito del castaño.

A Tsukune solo le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Eres chistoso-Tsukune hablo-háblame de cómo te convertiste en dragón/demonio.

Ah okey-Issei hablo-la novia de mi amigazo casi hermano Vail Raynare me asesino e nuestra primera cita…

¿Es broma?-Tsukune no creía esa parte.

No-Issei lo dijo muy simple.

Pero ¿cómo es que estas vivo?-el vampiro sintió curiosidad.

Bueno me revieron con unos artefactos demoniacos llamados piezas malignas, son como piezas de ajedrez-issei le explico.

Vaya-el niño bonito no lo creía-¿y qué piezas te toco?

Créelo o no los 8 peones-Issei lo decía de forma nostálgica-en ese tiempo yo era la pieza más débil de todos.

¿En serio?-Tsukune no lo creía, si él sentía que Issei es una presencia poderosa.

Luego de convertiré en demonio hice varios trabajos ridículos, pero valió la pena porque logre llegar a donde me encuentro ahora-Issei sonaba presumido.

¿U mudo totalmente desconocido y sin chicas?-Tsukue pregunto muy "inocentemente".

(Maldito)-eso pensó nuestro querido castaño.

Sígueme contando-Tsukune lo resolvió todo.

Issei aun estaba molesto.

Vamos-Tsukune le rogaba que continuara el cuento.

Al poco tiempo tuve que rescatar a una monja de Raynare, pero falle-Issei aun recordaba esa noche-pero mi prometida asesino a la novia de Vail y poco después la monja revivió como yo y se unió al equipo.

Wua ¿Qué más?-Tsukune prestaba atención.

Bueno para resumir la historia tuve varia peleas, momentos tensos, volví a morir pero me dieron el cuerpo de un dragón, mas peleas, mas momentos echii y románticos-el castaño aun recordaba todo eso.

¿Y la famosa guerra? Y ¿Por qué Raynare está viva si no es una demonio?-Tsukune ya quería llegar a ese punto.

Bueno…Issei comenzó su plática.

 **20 minutos después.**

Vaya y yo pensé mi director y suegro eran una basura-Tsukue no le gusto la parte del abuelo de Vail.

¿Y con lo de Raynare?-Issei tenía sus dudas.

Como no la conozco y en lo personal dudo mucho que la llegase a conocer no sabría decirte-Tsukune hablo con sinceridad.

Aunque Issei se quedo pensativo.

(¿Me pregunto porque habré perdonado a Ray tan fácilmente?)-pensó el castaño.

 **(Porque yo lo decidí pervertido)-de la nada el gran NEW WOLF le hablo a Issei.**

(O es cierto porque no tenías mejores ideas)-el maldito de Issei insulto al autor de esta historia.

 **(Solo estas molesto porque no la incluí en tu Harem)-NEW WOLF hablo.**

(Maldito)-Issei se enojo.

Issei-de la nada Tsukune interrumpió los pensamientos del castaño-¿Qué sucede?

Nada-respondió Issei.

Bueno sigue…-de la nada Tsukune dejo de hablar para poner cara seria.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el castaño.

Sentí una poderosa presencia-el niño bonito lo dijo muy serio.

En eso Issei también parecía sentirla pero lo que lo dejo perplejo fue que sabía a quien le pertenecía este poder.

Se dé quien es este poder-Issei lo dijo muy sorprendido.

¿En serio?-Tsukue pregunto-bueno luego me dices por que se está alejando.

En eso los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo en busca de esa presencia.

(¿Qué diablos haces aquí?)-se pregunto mentalmente molesto Issei.

 **Casa de Shido.**

En la casa de nuestro desafortunado peli azul se encontraban el, Vail, Thoka, Miku y Moka.

¿Entonces tu y Issei son demonios/dragones celestiales?-pregunto la peli rosa muy curiosa.

Si-Vail con orgullo-y los más fuertes dragones celestiales de la historia.

Vaya-Moka tenia estrellitas e sus ojos-¿me podrías presentar al dragón-san?

Vail no supo que decir.

(¿Qué dices?)-Vail le pregunto a su amigo de batallas.

 **{Olvídalo, no soy ninguna mascota}-Albion comento indignado.**

{Vamos, siento que si le muestro al menos el guante ella me dejara ver sus poderes de vampiro}-dijo Vail un poco emocionado.

 **{¿Para que quieres ver sus poderes-pregunto el blanco-si e nuestro mundo también tenemos vampiros.}**

(Vamos solo para comparar)-Vail parecía niño pequeño que quería su dulce.

De la nada en el brazo izquierdo de Vail se presento una pequeña parte de la armadura.

WOOA-fue la expresión de todos.

Es similar a la de Issei-dijo Shido.

Pero el blanco y el azul lo hacen ver más elegante-comento muy contenta Miku.

Ese comentario izo sentir muy bien a Albion.

Esto es solo parte de la armadura-Vail explico.

Vaya-todos estaban sorprendidos.

Y Moka ahora tu podrias mostrarme esos poderes de vampiro-Vail lo dijo muy emocionado.

Bueno…-cuando Moka iba a decir algo la misma presencia alerto a Vail.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shido.

Ahora regreso-Vail salió corriendo.

 **Con Issei y Tsukune.**

Los dos chicos llegaron a un callejón bastante sospechoso.

Aquí es donde se encuentra la energía-Tsukune hablo.

Issei seguía serio hasta que noto que Vail iba llegado.

¿Tú también?-Issei pregunto.

¿Cómo no reconocerla?-Vail respondió.

A Vail-san ¿tu también conoces a esta presencia?-el vampiro hablo.

Si-Vail parecía serio-eh sal de una buena vez.

De la nada de entre las sombras una niña pequeña vestida de gótica, con cabello totalmente negro, con ojos grises y sin ninguna expresión.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Vail pregunto.

Nada-la niña respondió.

Oigan chicos ¿quién es esa niña?-Tsukune pregunto muy curioso.

Su nombre es Ophis y es la diosa dragón de la nada-respondió Issei-hola Ophis.

Hola-respondió la Loli sin ninguna emoción.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y apoyar mis historias.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	12. ¿Como llego aquí la Loli?

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 12: ¿Como llego aquí la Loli?**

Ophis-issei le hablo a la Loli-¿me has desobedecido?

Ophis no entendió.

Te recuerdo que te dije que si no regresaba a la casa no salieras de ella sin permiso de alguien-Issei parecía un padre con esa línea.

Mama tetona roja estaba muy rara para hablar-adivinen de quien habla la Loli.

¿Y las demás?-Issei quería saber.

Las demás mamas están igual de raras porque papa pervertido no está con ellas-Ophis honesta.

Eso preocupo un poco a issei, pero los otros jóvenes estaban sorprendidos.

Oye Ophis-Vail le hablo-¿Qué hay de Raynare?

Vail como macho pecho peludo se preocupa por su elfa (mandilón).

(Mandilón)-lo mismo lo pensó Issei.

 **[Tus eres literalmente la última persona para criticarlo socio]-Draig opinaba.**

(¿Apoco yo soy igual que Vail?)-Issei lo duda.

 **[Más-el dragón hablo-ya que tú tienes un Harem esperándote para castrarte por haber aceptado el experimento].**

(Maldito saco de escamas)-Issei se asusto porque Draig le dijo la verdad.

 **[Yo te lo dije]-Draig actuaba como ese amigo que te molesta por ponerte hasta tu progenitora.**

(Lo peor es que te creo)-Issei se asusto.

Issei-Ophis le hablo.

¿Sí?-issei respondió.

¿Qué tienes?-la Loli hablo-estas sudando frio.

Nada-issei le respondió-mejor dile a Vail como esta su domadora.

Oye-Vail se ofendió.

La caído tetas casi enormes está muy rara igual-Ophis sincera-de hecho hace un momento casi asesina al mono.

Biko-Issei hizo un palmface-oye a todo esto ¿Cómo carajos terminaste en este universo?

Bueno…-un recuerdo de la diosa.

 **Flashack universo DxD hace 1 hora.**

Nos encontramos en la residencia Hyoudo donde todos los testigos de cuando los dos chicos desaparecieron estaban ahí para escuchar el nuevo plan de rescate de Azzazel.

¿Piensas entrar al multiuniverso y buscarlos?-fue la pregunta del Maou pelirrojo.

Si-fue la respuesta más sencilla de Azzazel.

Pero-Miguel estaba confundido-¿Por qué solamente tú?

Es cierto-Arthur hablo-todos nosotros estuvimos involucrados e ese fatal día, por eso creo que todos tenemos que ir.

No es por eso-Azzazel hablo.

¿Entonces?-el pelirrojo pregunto.

No lo sé con certeza pero en cierta manera todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días ha sido mi culpa-el caído hablo.

No es cierto-el ángel hablo-todos nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en que era necesario hacer ese experimento.

Pero mi querido amigo me podrías decir de quien fue la fantástica idea de hacer este experimento del demonio-Azzazel pregunto.

Miguel se tenso ante esa pregunta.

Con esa pequeña acción me lo respondiste-Azzazel hablo.

En eso Raynare decidió hablar.

Azzazel-Sama no sea Idiota-Raynare en esta historia y la otra es bastante educada ¿no lo creen?

¿Por qué lo dices?-Azzazel se hiso el inocente pero ya sabía la respuesta.

NO SE HAGA EL BABAS CONMIGO-fue el grito de la caído-parece ser que los otros si tienen la bolas para reconocer que el experimento fue también su idea así que creo que también las tendrán para acompañarlo en esa estúpida idea.

Los otros dos líderes parecían ofendidos y a la vez halagados.

Oye Raynare cálmate-grave error Biko.

De la nada Raynare le dio una patada donde menos quisieras que te tocaran (a menos que sea para otra cosa).

AHAHAAH MALDITA-Biko se expreso.

MALDITO MONO NUNCA LE DGAS A UNA CHICA ENOJADISIMA QUE SE CALME PORQUE SI NO TE DEJA SIN BIKITOS-Raynare hablo mientras golpeaba al mono en el rostro esta vez.

Todo esto era visto por la diosa de la nada.

(Por fin le dan su merecido)-Rias odiaba a Biko.

(No puedo creer lo que veo)-Azzazel estaba un poco asustado.

Jovencita-Sirzechs le hablo a la caído.

Raynare detuvo la masacre.

¿Qué quiere?-Ray muy educada.

Yo acepto ir con Azzazel-esa oración sorprendió a todos.

Azzazel estaba por decir algo.

Igual yo-Miguel también hablo.

Nadie lo creía.

Chicos-Azzazel hablo-se los agradezco pero a diferencia de mi ustedes son muy necesarios en la alianza.

Igual que tu-Sirzechs hablo.

No es cierto-Azzazel lo corrigió-cualquiera que revise mis investigaciones sabría lo mismo que yo sé.

Todos no parecía creer lo que veían, Azzazel diciéndose a si mismo que es un inútil.

Si me disculpan me voy a preparar para irme al multiuniverso-Azzazel se marco del lugar.

Todos los demás imaginaba un plan para hacer desistir al caído de su plan hasta que…

Yo voy-esa voz sorprendió a todos hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién era…

Ophis-Rias hablo.

Hola mama tetas rojas-Ophis no tenia vergüenza.

¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a donde?-le pregunto Akeno.

Al multiuniverso-dijo la Loli.

Nadie dijo nada.

¿Por qué no hablan?-pregunto la diosa.

Bueno…-Miguel estaba a punto de decir algo.

Creo que lo último que necesitamos es una de nuestras diosas perdida en el multiuniverso-Arthur hablo.

Quién sabe porque eso ofendió a Ophis.

¿Qué quieres decir?-la Loli hablo.

Bueno es que no sabemos exactamente que hay en ese lugar-Sirzechs respondió por todos.

Issei, Vail y silencio-respondió la diosa.

Ophis-Miguel no quería que ella fuera-si te pierdes en el multiuniverso no hay garantía que podamos volverte a traer.

La Loli se quedo pesando en esa oración.

Solamente si usan esa máquina-la diosa dijo eso confundiendo al resto.

¿De qué hablas?-Kuroka hablo.

Azzazel no me creyó cuando le dije que yo podía escapar de este universo para ir a otro cuando yo quiera-la Loli sorprendió a todos.

¿Cómo?-Rias se sorprendió por lo que dijo su "hija" suprema.

La brecha dimensional tiene más secretos de lo que ustedes creen-la diosa hablo.

Sirzechs hablo.

¿Cómo cuales?-estaba curioso.

No tan rápido tío-Ophis dijo lo que quería-creo que hay un dicho que papa pervertido me dijo que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Eso tenso al maou.

¿Por qué me lo dices así?-Sirzechs se asusto.

Estoy de acuerdo con el caído en una cosa-Ophis temía decir la verdad-fue la curiosidad y ambición de ustedes tres lo que causo todo esto.

Eso avergonzó a los líderes.

Y es la verdad-remato la Loli.

En eso la Loli suprema se marcha.

Tratare de traer a esos dos de vuelta aquí-Ophis dijo.

Antes de que se fuera Rias la detuvo.

Espera-la pelirroja hablo.

¿Sí?-la Loli respondió.

Le podrías dar un mensaje a tu padre-Rias le dijo eso.

¿Cuál?-Ophis pregunto.

Que si se le ocurre engañarnos a nosotras sus amadas-Rias hizo una pausa-PUEDE IRSE DESPIDIENDO DE HACER COSA PERERTIDAS CON NOSOTRAS.

Cae decir que el Harem de irse estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Eso tenso a los hombres (afortunadamente ellos no vinieron y mandaron a Biko, Arthur, Miguel y Sirzechs.)

Y también le podrías decir esto a mi querido novio-Ray intervino.

¿Qué?-Ophis sintió curiosidad.

Dile que si se le ocurre siquiera fantasear con otra mujer que no sea yo…-pausa dramática-PODRA DESPEDIRSE DE LOS PEQUEÑOS VAILS PORQUE LE VOY A PATEAR ATAQUE SE LE CAIGA.

Igual de peligrosa que el Harem.

Bien dicho chica-fue lo que le dijo la gata sexi.

Yo les digo-Ophis estaba aputo de irse cuando se detuvo y les dijo a los demás…

Prometo encontrarlos-fue todo lo que dijo.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Cabe decir que lo dicho por la Loli sorprendió y atemorizo a los dos dragones celestiales.

¿No cosas pervertidas?-Issei se traumo.

¿Pisotear hasta que caiga?-Vail sintió miedo.

 **(¿Quién no?-intervino el gran NEW WOLF-mas cuando eso es dicho por un grupo de locas de telenovela mexicana).**

Pero el único que no entendió nada fue Tsukune.

Oigan amigos-intervino el vampiro.

¿Sí?-el que respondió fue Vail.

¿Están seguros que esa niña es una diosa?-fue un gusto conocerte Tsukune (no la verdad no).

En eso los dos del mundo DxD en como su Loli suprema se acerca al niño bonito.

¿Osas cuestionarme como una diosas?-si hay algo científicamente probado que enoja a la Loli es que cuestionen si en verdad es una diosa.

De la nada Tsukune sintió mucho pero mucho miedo.

N N NO-fue el grito de desesperación del vampiro.

Para salvar a su nuevo amigo Issei intervino.

Hija-aun le daba vergüenza.

Ophis se detuvo.

Dime papa-Ophis solo obediente con Issei.

No lo mates-fue simple.

De acuerdo-la Loli hablo-si papa me da un dulce para mí y otro para Lili.

Issei se dio un Palmface.

(Maldita paternidad)-Issei aun era un bebe.

 **[Y eso que oes tu hija biológica]-Draig hablo-[te dije que no la mimaras tanto].**

(No pude evitarlo)-Issei se defendió-(solo mira sus hermosos ojitos).

 **[Sus ojos literalmente representa la nada]-Draig parecía niñera.**

Todo esto lo veía la Loli aun esperando.

Papa-Ophis hablo.

¿Sí?-Issei respondió.

Dile a Draig que se calle-Issei se sorprendió por lo dicho.

¿Cómo?-Issei trato de preguntar.

Recuerda que yo te conozco-la diosa hablo.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ten-Issei saco 3 dulces de su bolsillo y se los dio.

Gracias-Ophis agradecida-¿y el tercero?

Para Kuno-el castaño fue simple.

Claro-Ophis se acordó-Vámonos a nuestro mundo.

Los chicos no estaban de acuerdo.

No-fue la respuesta de los 2.

¿Por qué?-la Loli pregunto.

Prometimos ayudar a detener a alguien poderoso de este mundo y no tenemos pensado irnos hasta vencerla-fue lo que dijo el castaño.

Además-Vail hablo-necesitamos un poco de acción.

La Loli no parecía sorprendida.

Solo no tarden mucho-fue lo único que dijo la diosa.

Oye hija-Issei le hablo-podrías decirles a los demás que no se preocupen por nosotros y a las chicas que recibimos sus mensajes.

Sobre todo a Azzazel-fue lo único que dijo Vail.

De acuerdo-fue lo que dijo Ophis-pero vendré mas seguido a este universo a vigilarlos ¿me entendieron?

Claro-fue lo que dijeron los dragones.

Y tú-fue lo que dijo la Loli antes de mirar al vampiro.

¿Sí?-Tsukune estaba nervioso.

Edúcate-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tsukune suspiro de alivio.

No creí que fuera asustarme de esa manera-el vampiro dijo eso.

Bueno vámonos de aquí-fue lo que dijo Vail.

Si-fue la respuesta de los demás jóvenes.

Cuando se fueron de ese callejón la espíritu más peligrosa apareció del piso.

¿Con que una diosa?-Kurumi sonaba divertida-mira lo que provocas Phatom.

Después de decir eso desapareció.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por su apoyo a esta y a mis demás historias.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	13. Chicas locas

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 13: Chicas locas.**

 **Universo DxD.**

Luego de que la Loli suprema encontrara a los dos jóvenes perdidos se dedico a regresar con sus mamas y tía para decirle que le dijeron sus dragones.

Espero que mis mamas no estén raras de nuevo-Ophis no tenía miedo de decir las cosas como ella lo pensaba, además traía una sonrisa por los dulces-de no ser porque papa pervertido me dijo que robar está mal.

Cuando llego a su universo adonde fue primero fue a donde Vivian las chicas locas.

Cuando llego a casa y se metió lo primero que sucedió fue que fue extrañamente derribada por una pelirroja muy bien dotada del cuerpo.

OPHIS DIME ¿DONDE ESTA ISSEI?-fue el grito de Rias.

Bueno…-la diosa fue interrumpida por la aparición de alguien más.

LA LOLI POR FIN LLEGO-era nadie más y nadie menos que la siempre bien hablada de la novia de Vail-¿DONDE COÑO ESTAN ESOS DOS IDIOTAS?

Podrían…-otra interrupción.

ISSEI-KUN ESTA DE REGRESO POR MI-Akeno.

Y así fue por un buen rato, la Loli tratando de explicar cuando era interrumpida por otra de sus mamas hasta que la última (que fue Irina, que por cierto le dio un sermón religioso de esos que se avienta un sacerdote) se harto y expulso un poco de su poder para callarlas.

¿Me dejan hablar mamis, tía?-Ophis se impuso.

C Claro L Linda-las mujeres de la casa por fin razonaron sus actos de niñas chillonas.

Ophis les explico todo lo que Issei y Vail le dijeron en ese universo.

Eso es todo-luego de su explicación se comió su dulce que le dio su papú pervertido.

Entonces-la primera en hablar fue Ross-ellos están en un universo donde lo más poderoso son mujeres que son espíritus.

Como por ejemplo esa chica que un día salió de la nada-hablo Kuroka.

Y no regresaran hasta haber derrotado a la más poderosa de ellas-la siguiente en decir fue Ravel-Hah.

Tenían que ser Issei-Sama y Vail-Sama-Le Fay hablo con un suspiro de tranquilidad y cansancio-solo a ellos dos se les ocurre eso.

No sé porque creo que cierto estúpido se le ocurrió todo esto-necesito decirles quien se puso a insultara la nada.

Pero Ophis-Xenovia hablo-no nos has dicho lo más importante.

¿Qué es?-la diosa no entendía.

¿Recibieron nuestros mensajes?-Asia con una cara roja de vergüenza hablo.

El resto de chicas puso atención a lo que Ophis iba a decir.

Si-la simple respuesta puso felices a las chicas.

Entonces Issei sabe que si-Rias hablo.

Si hace algo indebido-Akeno le siguió.

Se queda sin cosas pervertidas con nosotras-el resto del harem grito eso al unisonó.

Ufu-Raynare se puso a reír como la sádica que es.

¿Qué sucede tía con tetas casi enormes?-Ophis tan linda.

Que me estoy imaginándome a mi novio tan lindo y atento rogándome porque me detenga de golpearlo en esa zona-Ray era muy atemorizante a veces.

Akeno de la nada también comenzó a reírse.

Ara Ara-Akeno sonreía-gracias sucia caída, me acabas de dar una buena idea de castigo para mi varonil Issei-kun.

El resto de chicas no quería saber nada de ellas dos.

Siento lastima y no sé porque-la Loli aun desconocía los sentimientos.

 **Universo Rosario+Vampire.**

Luego de que las dos jovencitas fueran a hablar con sus respetivos vejetes se reunieron fuera de la academia.

Te dijeron algo bueno-Ruby pregunto muy ansiosa.

Mi padre no sabe nada del tema-Akua respondió molesta-pero me amenazo que si no los traía devuelta destruirá todo este lugar.

Ese loco-la bruja aun recordaba la manera de ser de ese tipo.

Y ¿Qué te dijo el vejete del director?-la vampiro se acordó de adonde fue su amiga.

No sé si creerle lo que me dijo-Ruby se veía confundida.

¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto la vampiro-ya ves que ese decrepito dice que disque sabe todo de todos lados.

Me dijo algo de la existencia demás de un universo-la bruja aun no se lo creía.

¿Más de un universo?-la vampiro estaba en shock.

Lo sé-la bruja empezó a hablar-es muy loco pensar que si quiera existan más de 8 planetas ya cree que le voy andar creyendo que hay más de un universo.

Pero la vampiro seguía razonando eso.

¿Qué tienes?-Ruby pregunto.

Tenemos que hablar con ese depravado-Akua tomo de la mano a su amiga para arrástrala hacia la oficina del diré.

¿A dónde vamos?-se quejo la maga.

A confirmar mis sospechas-la vampiro estaba muy seria.

¿Sospechas?-Ruby no entendía.

Si-Akua hablo-como por ejemplo porque es que estas tan enamorada como mi hermana de Tsukune.

De repente alrededor de las chicas todo se puso color de rosas y hasta salían flores y corazones de ahí.

Es complicado-Ruby dijo eso con una voz de adolecente de anime enamorada y hacia su pose de complicada-es una historia muy complicada.

Akua se quedo con cara de WTF.

(Afortunadamente no me gusta nadie, o eso quiero creer)-los pensamientos complicados de la pobre vampiro.

Akua-Ruby se recompuso-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

¿Yo?-a la vampiro no le gusto esa pregunta-eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti cada vez que alguien te pregunta eso.

¿Eso?-Ruby no entendió.

De cómo es que te enamoraste de Tsukune-Akua se tapo la boca porque sabe que cometió una tontería.

Es complicado-Ruby lo volvió a hacer.

(Yo y mi bocota)-la vampiro se maldecía.

 **Universo Date a Live.**

¿Cómo que se encontraron con una diosa?-Moka grito eso.

¿De su mundo?-Kurumu no lo creía.

¿Y Tsukune casi lo matan por no creérselo?-Mizore también estaba en shock.

Desu Desu eso es muy peligroso-la brujita estaba muy asustada que abrazo al cara bonita de Tsukune.

Las demás celosas también abrazaron al tipo.

Bueno-Tsukune hablo-afortunadamente Issei y Vail la conocían y la convencieron de no matarme.

(Me arrepiento)-el autor de esta historia hablo.

Cuando Shido iba a expresarse Thoka lo interrumpe.

SHIDO Y MIS CUERNITOS-Thoka nunca jugaba con su comida favorita.

De la nada todo su Harem vino a reclamarle.

Esperen quiero saber más de la diosa.

¿Para besarla?-fue lo que dijeron sus chicas.

Cabe decir que todo era visto por Issei y Vail con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Ves-Issei hablo-no somos los únicos con problemas de chicas.

Eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso-hablo Vail.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por apoyar y seguir todas mis historias.**

 **La razón de que el capitulo fuera tan corto son dos:**

 **Es más como un relleno es decir no afecta en nada o casi nada la historia.**

 **Esta historia me ha costado trabajo continuarla.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	14. El plan de Issei

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **Capitulo 14: El plan de Issei.**

En la casa de Shido ya recuperado de la paliza innecesaria de su Harem no oficial (maldito princeso) se ponían a discutir con Issei por la aparición de la Loli suprema.

Entonces-Kotori hablo-¿dices que esa presencia poderosa es de tu universo?

Si-Issei hablo-pero nunca pensé que Ophis tuviera ese poder, si no lo hubiera dicho no tendríamos que pasar por ese trauma.

No seas llorón-hablo Vail-no es como si hubiéramos visto cosas tan horribles como el reggaetón de hoy.

Issei se puso a pensar en eso.

Tienes razón-el castaño se deprimió-fue peor, fue como ver Batman y Robín de nuevo.

Vail recordó cuando vio esa película con Biko.

Horrible-Vail fingía vomitar.

Oigan-grito Kotori enojada.

¿Qué?-respondieron los dragones para nada mandilones de a madre.

Esa tal Ophis-Kotori hablo-¿es peligrosa?

SI-grito el maldito digo Tsukune-ella trato de matarme tan solo porque no le creí que ella fuera una diosa, es decir ¿ustedes la reconocieron como diosa de inmediato?

Yo si-Vail hablo.

Yo pues la conocí luego de que Vail me derrotara-Issei hablo-pero igual que tu no pensé pero la diferencia es que yo no se lo dije.

¿Se han peleado?-hablo Shido.

Obvio-Vail dijo orgulloso.

Y yo he ganado casi todo el tiempo-continuo el castaño orgulloso.

Eso enojo al platino.

¿Perdón?-Vail hablo enojado-que yo recuerde yo fui el que decapito a ese maldito de mi abuelo.

¿Sí?-Issei respondió-pero yo fui el que le puso una arrastrada de vil zorra sin ningún esfuerzo.

Aja-Vail respondió-yo destruí su aparato y sus planes.

Porque yo te dije que lo hicieras-Issei respondió-además yo fui el que destruyo al hermano de Grayfia-Onne-Sama.

¿Así?-Vail se enojo-yo he durado más con Raynare que tu.

 **UUUUUU-New WOLF hablo.**

Si pero yo nunca di la impresión de que me gusta el chorizo-Issei hablo basura.

 **OOOHHHH-New WOLF hablo-de princeso a veces pero nunca de eso.**

¿Quieres pelear?-grito Vail.

Claro-Issei casi activa el Boost Gear pero la aparición de Thoka

¿Qué sucede?-Thoka apareció.

Este imbécil y yo vamos a pelear-dijo Vail.

Espera Vail-Issei lo detuvo.

¿Qué?-Vail se detuvo.

Creo que tengo una idea para por fin ganarle a Kurumi y a su hermana-esa declaración de Issei sorprendió a todos.

¿Cuál es?-Thoka estaba curiosa-he esperado mucho para poder acabar con esa tipa.

Antes de que la digas-Vail lo interrumpió-Shido lárgate.

¿Qué?-el chico se sorprendió.

Según recuerdo Kurumi sabe lo que tú sabes-dijo el platino-la última vez casi eso nos arruina.

Shido sal por favor-pidió amablemente Kotori.

De acuerdo-un poco dolido Shido subió a su cuarto.

Ahora si escupe-Vail dijo.

Bueno según recuerdo ustedes casi derrotan a Kurumi una vez-dijo el castaño.

Si-Thoka hablo-pero la única razón por la que casi lo logramos fue porque Kotori revelo sus poderes de sanación.

Esta vez será distinto-Issei sonó muy serio-Kotori tu estarás apoyada por Tsukune y por mí, sé que mi habilidad de duplicar el poder y los poderes de vampiro de el serán de mucha ventaja.

Y tu Thoka te enfrentaras a Julie junto con la habilidad de dividir de Vail mas el poder de vampiresa de Moka-Issei hablaba-sé que es una locura pero no le veo de otra.

Todos se quedaron meditando hasta que dijeron…

No hay otra opción-dijeron todos-aceptamos el plan.

Bien-el castaño hablo-muy pronto detendremos a Phantom.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a los que siguen y apoyan esta y mis demás historias.**

 **Sé que este capítulo es inclusive más corto que el anterior pero es como dije me está costando hacer esta historia ya que es la que menos capítulos va a tener pero no se preocupen seguiré pensando ideas para no abandonarla.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide New WOLF.**


	15. Aviso

El mundo después del nuestro.

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de que Issei y Vail abrieran una votice dimensional y fueran atapados por la misma ¿Qué aventuras vivirán?

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

 **Hola amigos de fanfiction primero que nada les deseo una feliz Navidad.**

 **La razón porque no subo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia es que a diferencia de las otras 2**

 **No encuentro como continuarla y estoy en duda si abandonarla.**

 **Espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Se despide de ustedes NEW WOLF.**


End file.
